Chrono Shift
by McWizardX
Summary: Team Rocket creates a Time Machine and an accident sends Ash and Misty into the future where they see their counter parts who are married to each other
1. Relax Team Rocket

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 1: Relax Team Rocket

Meowth: We got a call from the boss.

Meowth turned on the computer, Giovanni's picture appear, his face clouded in darkness.

Meowth: Yes sir.

Giovanni: Jessie, James, I want you to take a vacation from you duties in capturing that rare pikachu you reported.

James: A vacation for us, how sweet.

Jessie: How long sir?

Giovanni: A month at the Rocket Resort. I have much work to do, I don't want to be bothered by Team Rocket activities at the moment.

Meowth: Yes sir. Thank you sir

The screen blanked, Giovanni disconnected.

James: Sounds really great Jessie, really does. But doesn't it seem to good to be true!

Meowth slapped James upside the head and continued to slap him down.

Meowth: It's a month vacation! No questions ask! Let's just go!

Jessie: James sometimes you exaggerate too much. Like that time with Jezebel, you could have married her and made us rich.

James: NEVER!

Meowth: But this isn't marriage this is a vacation. Just go along with it.

James: You're right, when do we eat!

*****

The next day Jessie and James were heading down to a near by city that is hardly known for pokemon but has a good mall called Pentopolis. Once there they window-shopped looking for fashionable vacation wear and gear.

James: Out of all of our Team Rocket costumes and no aloha shirt. All these stores here have such tacky colors, don't they have anything more blue?

Jessie: Just keep looking around, I'm sure there's clothing for you.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall . . .

Ash: Misty! Where in the world do you get the money to buy all this junk!

Misty: For your information Ash that's fashionable clothing for me not junk. Oh hey that shirt would look good on you Ash. I'm tired of seeing you into that black and blue clothing, it hurts the eyes.

Ash: What's wrong with my style?

Misty: That it's boring, now come on I'll buy you some more clothes.

Ash: Not another shirt.

Pikachu: Pika pika ((can I have something too))

Brock merrily tagging behind Ash carrying nothing but his own things.

Ash: You could help me carry things Brock!

Brock: I wasn't the one that lost that pokemon battle with her.

Ash turned red, dreading what had happen yesterday. Bulbasaur was about to win against Starmie but Psyduck accidentally tripped taking the solar beam attack directly to the head, which lead to high psychic attack and totally K.O.ed Bulbasaur.

Ash: "It wasn't fair. Psyduck interfered.

Togepi: Pri pri toge. ((mommy looks pretty))

Misty window-shopped to her left before she entered the store, not watching where she was going, Ash couldn't see straight ahead and Brock was occupied looking around for pretty girls. Jessie and James got out of the store and bumped into Misty. Ash crashed right into Misty dropping all her things and tripping over them.

Ash: HEY MISTY, TELL ME WHEN YA STOP!!

Misty: WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE I'M GOING ASH!!

Ash: CAUSE I HAFTA CARRY ALL YOUR JUNK!!

Misty: JUNK THIS ASH!!

Misty grabbed one of the fallen boxes and smashed Ash with it. The two who came out of the store started to pick up the fallen boxes.

Man: Here ya go Misty, it was my fault. I wasn't watching.

Misty: Thanks, glad to see there's a gentleman around here. Wait, how did you know my name? AH, it's James from Team Rocket!

Ash emerged from the avalanche of boxes and stood straight up. (with a lump on his head)

Ash: Aha! Team Rocket. What are you up to now? Stealing merchandise I bet, Pikachu give'em a thundershock!

Pikachu hopped out of a box and into the air and with a loud "PIKACHU" he let out an electric shock attack. Team Rocket screamed as they got electrocuted.

Jessie: What do you think you're doing you brat!

James: We didn't attack you!

Ash: Aren't you going to try to steal something?

James went up to Ash and poked a finger right at him. Ash backed off confused (but smiling).

James: NO! We're on vacation. We even tried to help Misty pick up her things.

Ash turned red and scratched his head.

Ash: Oh I'm sorry. I didn't think you were here as normal customers. It's just that you ambushed us so many times I thought we could get a head attack this time.

Everyone except Ash fell flat on their faces.

James: Look, we may be part of Team Rocket but even bad guys like us take a break from doing bad things. Just to show you, Jessie and me were going out for ice cream care to join us, our treat.

Jessie: You're paying for it James, I'm saving my bonus for our vacation.

Ash: Something must be wrong with Team Rocket.

Brock: Yeah, they didn't even do their motto.

Next Issue: A "Timed" Plan   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	2. A Timed Plan

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 2: A "Timed Plan"

Engineer: Giovanni sir, Chrono Shift Project is almost complete.

Giovanni: Very well, I shall leave immediately, I want to see this for myself.

The screened turned off and the monitor returned to its place. Giovanni turned towards his computer and booted up his personal files. He opened a file entitled, "Diary", he begun to type.

-----

Login: Giovanni   
Password: ******   
8/1/99   
Dear Diary,

The final phases of my time machine are about complete. Today's pokemon will be much stronger and higher in level in the future. All the low-level pokemon at the Rocket Pokemon Center will be much stronger in the future I would be able to recall them to this "time" and use them. My scientists believe traveling back into time is very dangerous to the outcome of the present, so the time machine may only travel to the future and to the present time, according to the report anything tampered in the past will change the future. This will be less risky than traveling back into time. In the event that I some how change history's future then all future things I have taken will go through the fade theory, fade into nothing.

If there is one thing I want to do with this time machine is I wish I could travel to the past to save my daughter's pokemon from passing away. Young Juliet, sweet and innocent, I'll replace her beloved pokemon that she dearly loved the most. That pokemon was her only true friend, not even I spent enough time with her, with all my work. Now I will find a way to wake her up from her coma. In the meantime those weak leveled pokemon will be strong enough to defeat even the pokemon of the elite four, easily. All that must be done now is to wait for the right time.

Giovanni   
-----

*****

Scientist: Sir, this is the Chrono Shifter Future. A device that lets you travel into the future. We have also constructed a Chrono Shifter Past which let's you travel back to this era. This devices are door ways, a door way in and a door way out. In the future the Chrono Shifter Past will be placed in the least likely place of all of Team Rocket, which will be in the Rocket Resort Hotel basement level, to prevent police from confiscating it. Currently we are training a growlith to travel into the future recover a newspaper and return to the past. At this moment the Chrono Shifter Future is set for the destination Rocket Resort Hotel."

Giovanni: Excellent! I want results as soon as possible.

Scientist: Yes sir.

*****

At the Blizzard 32 flavors of ice cream, Jessie and James along with Ash, Misty, and Brock ate and conversed at a table.

Ash: So your boss gave you a vacation just like that.

James: Yup, oh pass me those sprinkles Jessie.

Brock: Has your boss ever given you a vacation?

Jessie: Not really, just time away from work but still work.

Brock: Something's fishy, magicarp fishy.

James: Magicarp, everytime I heard that name my blood boils. (his ice cream melted too)

Brock: Uh sure, we all know why. Anyway are you sure your boss never fired you?

James almost choked.

James: He wouldn't fire us!

Jessie: He made a promise to us!

James: I remember it as if it was like a dream, a boy and his pet growlith growlie . . . YAAAOOWWW!!" (Jessie bonked him over the head)

Jessie: Don't start that again! Let me tell the flash back. It was like this . . .

*****

James: What do we do now Jessie, we flunk Pokemon Tech and we can't go back home.

Jessie: I don't know but we have we'll find a way to get by.

Jessie and James walked down the street finding a place to sleep for the night. Being expelled from Pokemon Tech left them without a dorm to sleep in. The sun was setting and the cold night air started to blow. The two stopped at the park to sit and think things over.

James: It's seven now Jessie, where we gonna go now?

Just then several teenagers on bikes rode by and all around them. They laughed and did tricks, which were very intimidating. Everyone stopped then the main leader came.

James: W-who are you?

BikerLdr: Hey, look at these small fries. Wearing pokemon tech uniform I see, why you must be rich, why don't you hand over your cash to us now and maybe you could see tomorrow.

James: Jessie, I'm scared Jessie.

Jessie: James . . . don't worry. Go EKANS!

Jessie threw her pokeball, Ekans jumps out and attacked the bike gang.

Jessie: "Go Ekans, wrap them up!

The leader saw his members being squeezed and wrapped around by the girl's Ekans, she could be useful along with her boyfriend.

BikerLdr: Call of your Ekans! We'll leave you alone.

Jessie: Ekans return.

BikerLdr: That was pretty impressive. Do you two want to join our bike gang, we'll take care of you like a family.

James: Does this mean food also? Great, I'm James, this is Jessie.

BikerLdr: Alright little Jim, lets head out.

*****

After spending some time in the bike gang Jessie and James moved up in the rankings. Their first leader got arrested for mooning officer Jenny and other members filled the role. Time passed, until one faithful day, which changed their lives forever.

James: Hey look Jessie, there's the skateboard gang.

Jessie: I see them, there's three of them. Think we should cause some trouble.

James: I'm with you, we also have a chance to try out our motto.

In the alley three members of the skateboard gang were moving in on a little girl.

Sktbrd1: Hand over the cash and you can go home to your daddy.

Just as the girl was about to hand over all her money Jessie and James appeared.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble.

James: And make it double.

Jessie: To protect the bike word from devastation

James: To keep bikes within fashion

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love

James: To extend our reach to the skies above

Jessie: Jessie

James: James.

Jessie: We are the bike gang, we are for life

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight

Everyone but Jessie and James had a strange look and sweatdrops.

Sktbrd2: Huh? Bike gang. So you're part of the bike gang.

Jessie: That's right. Now why don't we start something here.

The three skateboarders skated towards Jessie and James.

Sktbrd1: Let's go, it's a fair fight, three versus two.

James: Right, go get'em Jessie!

Jessie: Go EKANS!

Ekans emerged out of the pokeball and wrapped the skateboard gang together and squeezed them.

Jessie: Ha ha ha, this is now our territory.

Just as Jessie was about to give the order for Ekans to wrap it harder a man tapped Jessie and James from behind.

Man: Did you save this young girl?

James: Hm? Young girl.

James saw the little girl that the skateboard gang was going to steal money from.

James: Oh her, she was just . . .

Man: This is my daughter, Juliet. When I was told that my daughter had left the school premises before her escort could pick her up I thought she was in trouble. Luckily you two kept her away from the skateboard gang. My name is Giovanni. What are your names?

James: I'm James, this is Jessie.

Giovanni: I would like to thank you two, Jessie, James. Young Juliet could have been hurt, I am in debt to you. Where do you live?

James: In this back alley of 4th and oooafff . . .

Jessie: What James means is, we don't actually have a place to live. We just stay wherever there's shelter.

Giovanni: You are homeless?

Jessie: Not exactly. We don't want to go back home. We ran away.

Giovanni: I see. I am very grateful for you saving my daughter. I see you train pokemon. How would you like to enroll in Team Rocket.

James: Team Rocket?

Giovanni: Just one of my side organizations. I will give you shelter and everything else you need. It teaches pokemon trainers too.

Jessie: We gladly accept sir.

Giovanni: I promise to you two, that you will always be part of Team Rocket.

Next Issue: Discoveries   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	3. Discoveries

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 3: Discoveries

Misty: So that's your story. Well I guess life was hard on you two.

Jessie: Nothing too hard that we couldn't handle, after all we're.

Team Rocket fancy pose

Jessie and James: Team Rocket! (everyone sweatdrops except Jessie and James)

Brock: So your boss will never fire you at all because you saved his daughter.

James: Yup. So I don't think we have to worry about employment, even if we do a bad job of it. Oooohhh I made a funny.

Jessie took out her mallet and smashed it over James's head.

Jessie: Lame joke.

James looked at his watch and stood straight up, readying to go.

James: Well it's been fun talking to you but Jessie and me have to pack up our things for our vacation at Rocket Resort.

Ash: Rocket Resort. Where's that?

James: It's on the island of oaaafff . . .

Jessie: You never do shut your mouth. Sorry can't tell you that, Team Rocket only. You better enjoy a month without Team Rocket, next time we met Pikachu is ours.

Misty: Um, yeah alright sure.

Togepi: Togi Togi ((mommy I want some too))

Misty: Here you go Togepi.

Ash: Hey it's been fun, bye now. See ya soon.

Misty pounds Ash for saying "See ya soon."

Misty: We don't want to see them soon, next time they see us they're going to try capturing Pikachu.

Ash: Well they seem nice really.

Brock: Hm, a whole island of Team Rocket members. This I gotta see.

Misty: What are you getting at Brock?

Brock: I'm thinking, we should follow Jessie and James to the resort.

Misty: Are you crazy! Why would we want to follow them?

Brock: Well, if we find the island then we can tell officer Jenny everything, have them bust the joint and maybe that will slow down Team Rocket for over a month. We would have an easier time on our journey.

Ash: Great idea! Let's do it.

Brock: Not to mention I would really be on Jenny's good side! Maybe she'll go out with me!

Everyone fell over their seats except Brock.

Misty: I don't know, what if we get caught?

Ash: Come'on Misty, don't tell me you're chicken!

Misty: I am not chicken!

Misty slaps Ash and continues to pound him down.

Misty: I'm not afraid of Team Rocket, you, or anything else out there.

Ash: Not even, a bug?

Ash held up a bug pokemon, Weedle that he didn't capture but just found a moment ago. Misty jumped up and ran away screaming.

*****

That night Team Rocket was at their hotel room packing up and ready to go for the next day's vacation. James packed in his clothes and his sun tanning lotion, Jessie her things and her blow dryer, Meowth just his kitty things, ball of yarn, catnip, ect. Ash, Misty, and Brock got a room next to Jessie and James so they could spy and follow them when they leave.

Ash: Shhhh, I think I hear them saying something.

In the next room . . .

James: A full month, I can't believe it.

Jessie: Nothing but laying back in the sun and relaxing.

James: All that food.

Meowth: It's going to be so Puuurrrfect. Remember, we gotta wake up early tomorrow. We still have to check in our activities and pick up our passes.

James: Set the clock to, six then. Well I'm hitting the hay, good night.

Jessie: Sweet dreams James.

Back in Ash, Misty, and Brock's room . . .

Ash: Sounds like they went to sleep.

Misty: We have to be quiet now.

Pikachu: Pika. ((sure))

Brock: We should get some sleep too, we have to wake up earlier than them. Well, I call bed! Yahoo.

Without a word or objection or complaint from Ash and Misty, Brock ran into the bedroom and shut the door and locked it.

Misty: Brock! Ladies get first choice!

Ash: But Misty, you're not lady.

Misty turned around and bonked Ash with her mallet.

Brock: Keep it down out there, you're going to wake up Jessie and James!

Ash: Sorry Brock.

Misty: Hmph! I call sofa then.

Ash: Then where will I sleep?

Misty: Anywhere else.

Ash: Waaaaa.

After settling down, Ash finished brushing his teeth along with Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi Pika Pika.kachu? ((What time should we wake up tomorrow))

Ash: Team Rocket said they'll wake up at six so we have to wake up by five.

Pikachu: Chu kachu Pi Pika Pika. ((Okay, it's going to be fun to get back at Team Rocket))

Ash: I would think so after the countless times they tried to capture you pikachu.

Ash rinsed and spat. He exited the bathroom and went for his things.

Ash: Alright Misty, your turn.

As soon as Misty entered the bathroom Ash rolled out his sleeping bag and changed his clothes to his PJs. He rolled out Pikachu's small lightning designed sleeping bag and tucked him in. Pikachu instantly fell asleep peacefully, snoring sounds of, Pika, Pika.

Ash: Sound asleep. Well, I guess I can write something down before I go to sleep.

Ash got out his notebook and started to write.

8/1/99   
In the diary of Ash "Pokemon Master" Ketchum.

Dear Diary,

Today was pretty weird. We encountered Team Rocket at the mall and they actually didn't attack us or didn't try to capture pikachu. They say they're on vacation. I guess even bad guys have to vacations too. Jessie and James really are nice, when they aren't doing bad. We were treated ice cream by James who told us about how they first joined up with Team Rocket. I'm starting to think Team Rocket aren't such bad people, it's just their job stinks. We're going to follow them tomorrow to a place called Rocket Resort in hope to tell officer Jenny about the joint, maybe slow down Team Rocket for a while, or long enough for us to actually get anywhere in this journey.

Ash

Misty came out of the bathroom in her PJs and Ash quickly hid his diary in his bag. He sat next to Pikachu pretending to have watched him all this time.

Misty: Oh Pikachu is already a sleep.

Ash: Yup, we've been traveling a lot so we must've tuckered him out.

Pikachu: Pika Pika ((ZZZzzzz))

Misty picked up Togepi and placed him next to Pikachu.

Misty: Togepi is tired too, I'll just cover him up. Good night Togepi.

After tucking in Togepi, Misty turned towards the balcony and leaned against the stone railing. She stared at the moon and the stars. Ash joined her wondering what she is looking at.

Ash: What are you looking at Misty?

Misty: The lovely constellations. What a bright full moon out, it's so beautiful.

Ash looked at the sky.

Ash: Someone told me that the moon is made out of cheese.

Misty bonked Ash.

Misty: Stop ruining the beauty of it! Just look at the moon and the stars. They're beautiful, a cloudless sky. Look at how they twinkle. Doesn't that make you think romantic things.

Ash agreed in his mind but he didn't say a word. Misty turned to Ash, she started to look at him. He looked silly in his PJs, even though she saw it several times, she couldn't help but giggle a bit. She looked at his messy hair, he didn't bother coming it, and the terrible hat hair he's got.

Misty *thinking* : Silly' ol Ash. Those PJs looks really silly on him. He looks cute in them though. But then, he always looks cute. I can't believe what I'm thinking though. Rotten little Ash Ketchum, never grows up, never acts mature, never understands, and never notices . . . me.

Ash turned and saw Misty looking at him. Misty looked away from his sight and to the other balcony, acting she saw something.

Ash turned around to see what Misty was looking at, he saw nothing. He looked back at Misty who returned in looking at the night sky.

Ash *thinking* : Weird girl. Nothing was there, nothing is up there too. Was she looking at me or did she really see something. What a carrot head! Though I could like carrots. It's a good color, good on Misty. And Misty looks different tonight. She doesn't look like the Misty that would beat me up, she actually looks rather . . .

Misty: What are you starring at Ash?

Ash: On nothing, just that you . . . you . . . you have such a carrot head.

Ash readied to block an attack by covering his face, but no attack came.

Misty: Carrot head am I. Well I rather be a carrot head than a hat head like you.

Ash: Hat head! Why you carrot head!

Misty: Hat head!

Ash: Carrot Head!

Misty: Hat head!

Ash: Carrot Head!

Misty: Hat head.

Ash: Hat head.

Misty: Aha, you admit it!

Ash: Darn that always works in cartoons.

Misty and Ash laughed together. After their short chuckle they looked at each other, a bit longer now, but didn't say a thing, just starring at each other, smiling. Misty's eyes twinkling like the night sky, Ash's warm smile. Instinctively they started to move closer to each other. An inch and a few more, then . . .

Brock: What's going on out there. Hey you two, keep it down, you could wake up this entire floor, including you know who!

Ash and Misty nearly jumped off balcony from Brock's scare. Misty was mad for the interruption but she also didn't want Brock to know anything.

Misty: Sorry Brock!

Brock: Doh! Don't say a word more!

Brock re-entered the bedroom and went back to sleep.

Ash: Well, I guess it's time to sleep. Good Night Misty.

Ash went in and into his sleeping bag. He fluffed his pillow and fell asleep. Misty went in moments later, she had to reorganize her thoughts, but she still felt very much confused. She closed the balcony door quietly, and tip toed to the sofa carrying a blanket and a few pillows. Just as she was about to tuck herself in, she sat down on the sofa and looked at Ash.

Misty *thinking* : Oh Ash, you look like a baby when you sleep.

She moved towards him, Ash's right arm was sticking out of his sleeping bag. Misty grabbed it and dropped it, it didn't disturb Ash's sleep.

Misty *thinking* : Gee, Ash is really asleep.

Misty looked around first, she felt her heart thumping faster. She moved down and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek. She looked at him, so cute and peaceful.

Misty *thinking* : Okay, what did I just do? Did I just . . . I did. Oh boy, I'm really in deep now. Falling for Ash. It feels so weird but yet, so . . . good.

Ash: Hhhmmmmm . . .

Misty quickly jumped into the sofa and hid under the blanket, pretending to be asleep as Ash stirred. Ash opened his eyes lightly and looked towards Misty's way.

Ash *thinking* : Asleep huh. Well I guess she's as tired as Pikachu. I must be tired too, for a moment I dreamt that I was at home, being tucked in by mom and receiving a good night kiss that I always hate, but this time, it felt . . . good.

Ash: Sweet dreams Misty.

With that, Ash went back to sleep. Misty's head pop out of the covers and turned looking at Ash.

Misty: Sweet dreams to you too Ash.

And Misty fluffed her pillow and went to sleep.

*****

The next morning about five thirty . . .

Pikachu: Pika Pika Kachu Pika chu ((Wake up Ash!))

Ash: Leave me alone Pikachu, it's not even light out.

Pikachu: Pi Chu Pika. ((Okay you asked for it)) PIKA CHUUUUUU!!!

Pikachu shocked Ash with a thundershock.

Ash: Wahwahwahwahwahwahwahwah. Okay I'm up Pikachu. Geez, who needs an alarm clock when they have you.

Pikachu smiled and nodded with a "Pika".

Ash stretched and looked around, still dark, the morning light is starting, and everyone was still asleep. He checked the time, just the right time to wake up so they could tail Jessie and James. Ash went over to Misty to wake her up first.

Ash: Wake up Misty, time to get up.

Misty didn't get up at yet, she was just trying to hold onto her dream. In her dream she dreamt that she was a princess and her prince was just about to kiss her when . . .

Ash: Misty, yo Misty, wake up.

Misty: Ah my handsome prince.

Ash: Huh?

Misty was half-asleep and half-awake. She reached up and grabbed onto Ash's neck and pulled him closer. Ash was surprised and tried to resist.

Ash *thinking* : What is she doing!?

Then suddenly she saw Ash, in her arms. She paused, then realized, no dream, this is real.

Misty: Waaahhhh!!!

Ash: Yaaaaahhhhh!!

Misty let go of Ash and Ash fell back and to the floor. Misty lost her balance and fell off the sofa, she tugged on the sheets and it landed over her and Ash. Brock opened the door to see what was going on.

Brock: What's going on out here?

He rubbed his eyes and saw Misty and Ash lying on the floor next to each other. His mouth hung open and he started to laugh.

Brock: Whoa, make out city! Why didn't you too tell me you liked each other?

Misty got up and whacked Brock over the head with her mallet.

Misty: WE WEREN'T MAKING OUT!!

Brock: Sure you weren't. The ruffled blanket, you two on the floor next to each other. If that doesn't paint a picture I don't know what does.

Misty: I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T!! AS IF I WOULD WANT TO WITH A FROG LIKE ASH!!

Ash, who was confused with everything, didn't like being called a frog.

Ash: I am not a frog. Right before you screamed you called me your handsome prince.

Brock: Really? Whoa, now that's solid!

Misty started to pound Brock with the mallet repeatedly.

Misty: Quiet Brock!!!

Ash: But Misty, you did call me that. You were dreaming but it seemed like you wanted to be . . .

Misty holding the mallet right above Ash's head.

Misty: What was that Ash? What did I want? Hmmmm?

Ash: Um ohh um . . . you wanted to be . . . waken up, yeah waken up from your dream.

Misty lowered the mallet and gave Ash a devilish smile. She started to whisper in his ear while Brock was still dizzy from the pounding.

Misty *whispering* : Don't mention any more about it or I'll use your head for a good game of crochet, got it!

Ash: Yeah uhhh sure got it.

During the whole time Pikachu just watched and laughed his Pika out trying to contain himself.

Misty *thinking* : Dumb Ash. Doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Misty: Hmph, I'm going to fresh'n up! Come'on Togepi.

Togepi who was already awake waddled it's way right towards Misty. Misty stomped into the bathroom and nearly slammed the door shut.

Misty *thinking* : I can't believe it! Grrrrr that Brock sometimes makes me so mad. Ash too. Handsome prince, Ash, yeah right! Not in a million years. Well, maybe less. Um, maybe far less. Ash did look like the prince in my dream. He did actually. Could I have been confused between the two of them, from dream and reality. Nah! But still, it wouldn't have hurt too . . . no way, I wouldn't . . . but then I would, oh why is it so hard. Forget it! I'm just going to brush my teeth, take a bath, and get dress to prepare to spy on Team Rocket.

Togepi: Togi Togi Prriiii ((is mommy mad))

Misty: No mommy isn't mad. Just, confused. (and in love)

Back out in the living room Brock tried to interrogate Ash with a reading lamp and a stool with Pikachu at his aid.

Brock: Did she really call you Prince?

Ash: Um I dunno.

Pikachu: PIKA! ((TELL US))

Ash: I don't think so.

Brock: Won't talk huh, maybe a little persuasion is in order. Pikachu prepare the treatment!

Pikachu: Pika pi! ((Yes sir))

Brock placed the lamp towards Ash and made sure it stayed, he grabbed Ash and held him down in the chair so he wouldn't be able to jump up and run. Pikachu got under Ash's feet and started to tickle him with his tail. Ash started to laugh hysterically, pleading for Pikachu to stop.

Ash: No no, I can't mwaahaahaahaa no stop stop haaa haaa haaa pikachu stop haaahaaah aaahahahahahaha!!

Brock: Then talk!

Ash: Okay okay she did call me that haa haa ha haahahahaha.

Brock: Call you what? I want to make sure.

Ash: She called me hhmmmm hee heeheee hee she called me haa haa hahaaahahaha.

Misty: You leave him alone!

Misty out of no where smashed Brock with her mallet again.

Misty: I go in to brush my teeth and I hear you two laughing your heads off! Cut it out!

Ash: My hero!!

Brock: Heh heh heh.

Misty: Doh! Knock it off!!

Misty smashed Ash with the mallet next. She turned around and marched back into the bathroom.

Misty: No more funny business.

The door closed with a slam, Ash and Brock looked at each other and back at the door, they shrugged.

Brock: What's her problem?

Ash: Dunno. Well um, Brock how about some breakfast?

Brock: My favorite word in the morning.

Ash: Misty's favorite word is prince.

Misty: I HEARD THAT!!

Next Issue: Rocket Headquarters   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	4. Team Rocket Headquarters

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 4: Rocket Headquarters

Ash, Misty, and Brock hid behind some plants and watched Jessie and James along with Meowth check out.

Jessie: I can't believe the neighbors next door. So loud and noisy, could barely get any peace around here.

James: I know what you mean Jessie. All I hear is yelling and screaming.

Meowth: Not to mention all that pounding.

Ash and Brock rubbed their heads and looked at Misty.

Misty: Sorry. But you deserved it!

Jessie: Hope hotels at the resort are more peaceful than this one.

James: You said it.

Clerk: And how will you pay sir?

James: Credit. Rocket Express Card, Team Rocket never leaves home without it.

*****

Jessie and James left in their Meowth balloon heading towards Rocket Headquarters. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed bellow on a bus watching carefully in any change of route.

Ash: It looks like they're heading more north.

Brock: Let's get off at the next stop and see if we could follow them on foot.

The balloon started to descend, where are they going? The balloon landed not too far away and started to deflate. Team Rocket placed the balloon in the basket and carried further down into the woods. Ash and others carefully followed them, making sure they weren't seen. When they got there they saw Jessie and James looking around with Meowth just lying back in the basket.

James: Where is that switch.

Jessie: Meowth, you could help us find it.

Meowth: I'm on vacation.

James: I found it.

Jessie: Alright now open the door.

James: Roses are red, violets are blue, who rules pokemon, Giovanni that's who.

A part of the land then turned up and revealed a stairway going down. Jessie and James grabbed the basket and headed down, right before the door closed Ash and the others jumped in. The passage lead to a Team Rocket subway. Several minions of Team Rocket were seen entering and leaving the subway like businessmen, all of them in uniform.

Brock: Drats, if we are seen it's instant chaos.

Misty: I know, don't we still have those Team Rocket customs the time we were with Dupleeka?

Brock: Right. Hope it works, everyone here is wearing black except Jessie and James.

With a quick change they were in Team Rocket clothing, now they started to head in. They tried to walk casual, it was working till Brock saw how beautiful one minion looked.

Brock: Hello there. What's your name?

RocketGirl: Get lost!

Brock: Actually I am lost, lost within your beauty, how about going out with me?

The RocketGirl took out a bazooka and fired it right at Brock's face. He was left singed and half baked but still smiling.

Brock: You really have an explosive personality. Was that a yes?

Ash and Misty dragged him in and settled in the subway. They took their seats and looked around for Jessie and James.

Misty: Do you see them?

Ash: Nope, but they shouldn't be too hard to spot since everyone but them are in black.

Misty: Not to mention us. They said they were heading to Rocket Headquarters, maybe we'll know when we see it.

Brock: Isn't that risky, I mean this subway probably has stops practically all over, the reason why they are always a head of us.

Ash: Well let me ask someone. Excuse me.

Misty: ASH!!

Misty was worried that if they asked where Rocket Headquarters were, that would be a dead give a way that they weren't part of Team Rocket.

Ash: This rust bucket is going as slow as a slowpoke! We need to get to Rocket Headquarters fast, how long do you think we get there!

Misty sighed.

Rocket1: I would say about twenty minutes. Are you part of the Chrono Shift Project?

Ash: Uh yeah we are. We shift chronos all the time!

Misty grabbed Ash's mouth and nervously laughed.

Misty: Ha ha ha, what a lame joke huh. Excuse my friend here.

*****

Twenty minutes five minutes passed and the subway stopped. A lot of Rocket Minions started to exit.

Misty: I guess this is it.

Ash: What a lousy subway! Took too long, now we're late to shift those chronos!

Misty bonked Ash and started to drag him in.

Misty: I said enough "of the lame joke."

Misty *whispering* : We're going to have a talk about your vocabulary.

The three followed the crowd up and into an underground building.

Brock: So this is Rocket Headquarters. Wow.

They approached and saw two guards standing by the doorways. The three casually went in but were stopped.

RocketGrd1: Hey, hold it.

Ash: Is there a problem?

RocketGrd2: I don't recognize you. And you're in Rocket X clothing.

Brock: Yeah so.

RocketGrd1: We know all Rocket X people. Show us some proof that you are from Rocket X.

Misty: Um wait, give us a moment.

They huddled up.

Misty: Okay now what. These costumes didn't come with any I.D.s

Brock: Wait, I got a plan.

Ash: Great what is it.

They broke their huddle and stood far apart from each other with their backs turned to the guard. Pikachu provided a flash with his thundershock and . . .

Ash: Prepare for trouble!

Misty: And make it double!

Brock: To protect the world from devastation.

Ash: To unite all peoples within our nation.

Misty: To denounce the evils of truth and love.

Brock: To extend our reach to the stars above.

Ash: Ash!

Misty: Misty!

Brock: And Brock!

Ash: Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light.

Misty: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Brock: That's right!

Pikachu: Pika pika!!

RocketGrd1: Okay, perfect, you may pass.

RocketGrd2: That's good coordination. Almost better than the other two members of Rocket X.

RocketGrd1: Yup, Jessie and James is hard to beat.

Brock *thinking* : I should have known Jessie and James were the only members of Rocket X.

Ash: You're going to let us in or what?

RocketGrd1: Sure go on right in.

Once inside they searched around for Jessie and James.

Misty: Didn't they say they had to report in and pick up passes.

Ash: Okay let me ask someone.

Misty grabbed Ash and held him from going anywhere.

Misty: No you don't, trying to shift chronos. That's so stupid! First of Chrono means Time you idiot, how can you shift time!

Ash: I don't know, maybe if we had a real big clock we could.

Misty gave Ash another pound on the head.

Misty: You're impossible. Now let me ask someone.

Ash stood by as Misty went to the information desk.

Misty: Hey you! I'm tired of doing wrong for a while. I need a vacation! Get me a vacation!

RocketInfo: Oh shut up. Go complain to Billy or Gunn in 202, I'm tired, I need a vacation.

Misty: Hmph, I will!

Brock: Room 202 huh. Well let's go!

They walked down the halls and it wasn't far till they got to room 202. They leaned against the door and listened in.

Billy: Okay sign here and here and here.

James: Done. Now give us those passes.

Gunn: Here, take it. Now get out.

Jessie: With pleasure.

Jessie and James merrily hopped to the door and quickly opened it. Just as they were going to head to transport room a pile of three fell in front of them, and one had a cap that resembled . . .

James: It's the brat!

Jessie: What? How did they get here!

Meowth: Get them, if the boss finds out we lead them in here then there'll never be a vacation ever!

Ash: Runnnnn!!!

Next Issue: Red Alert

* * *

  
|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	5. Red Alert

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 5: Red Alert

Ash, Misty, and Brock ran down the halls as quickly as they could, Jessie, James, and Meowth followed from behind, and even started to gain.

Misty: We gotta hide!

Ash: But where?

They ran around the corner and continued down trying to ditch their pursuers. A door opened with a cleaning lady pushing a cart full of soap and rags, she saw the three running towards her. She run into the room and closed the door. Ash and Misty dodged the cart and run in an open room and hid, but Brock was too busy watching if Jessie, James, and Meowth were close behind that he failed to dodge and ended up running into it and landing on the cart.

Brock: Yaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!

The cart traveled down the hall and towards the garbage chute. He accidentally got into the chute and slid down. Brock landed in a dump bin plummeting into the trash. Just then a Rocket worker rolled the bin and attached it at the end of the subway taking Brock totally way from Rocket Headquarters and to the official dumpsite of Team Rocket.

The sounds of feet running the hall passed and Ash and Misty looked out to see if the coast was clear.

Ash: Alright, looks like we're safe.

Misty: They'll be back, we gotta keep moving.

Ash: Where's Brock?

Misty: I don't know.

Ash: Let's go find him, maybe he hid in one of these rooms.

Ash and Misty searched in each room, nothing.

Ash: See anything Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pi ((no))

Misty: Let's keep searching.

Just as they turned the corner a rocket minion approached them

Rocket1: Oh it's you! Aren't you supposed to be in the lab?

Ash: Ah yeah. But we . . .

Misty: Just had to use the bathroom first. A long ride in the subway does that to ya.

Rocket1: Yup. I know, had beans for breakfast and that wasn't pretty.

Misty made an icky face.

Rocket1: Well let's go, the boss is probably waiting for you.

The two had to play along with it, they could say no or they could give themselves away. They went into the research center and there they saw an arch looking thing filled with wires and metals. Not a good time to fake.

Misty: What do we do now?

Ash: I don't know. And we still have to look for Brock.

Rocket1: Well, I'll just go. Those beans are acting up again.

The rocket minion left, Ash and Misty saw the opportunity to run when . . .

Giovanni: Is the test subject ready?

Scientist: Yes sir. The growlith is ready to be Chrono Shifted.

Ash: Wait, what's going on there.

Misty: ASH!!

Ash looked over. He saw a dark man watching from a window above, scientist moving about, and what caught Ash's eye was a growlith caged up right infront of the arch.

Giovanni: Proceed!

The scientist turned on a machine, the lights dimmed and the sound of electricity roared out. It sounded like a room full of magnatons generating power. The growlith in the cage started to howl. Flashes of lights filled the inner part of the arch, it was like a lake full of light. The growlith howled more, howled in desperation not to go in. The scientist started to push the cage towards the lake of light, the growlith started to burn through the metal bars with its flame-thrower attack.

Scientist: Contain that growlith, it's not suppose to break through the cage until it's all the way in the portal.

A scientist showered the growlith with a fire extinguisher making it faint. Ash totally ragged up, he cared for all pokemon and could see it being missed treated.

Ash: Get away from that growlith!!!

Misty: ASH!!

Ash: Pikachu thunderhock those scientist!

Pikachu: Pika PI KAAAA CHUUUUUUU!!!

The scientists were hit hard and fell to the ground. Ash tried to pull the growlith's cage away from the portal, Misty ran in and pulled Ash away.

Ash: No they're going to kill it!

Misty: ASH, you're going to get yourself killed.

Giovanni: Guard, GUARDS! Get in here, intruders below!

Guards entered from all doors surrounding Ash and Misty.

Misty: This doesn't look good.

Ash: Well we'll just make a pathway out. Pikachu use your Maximum Thunder Attack.

Pikachu: PIKA PIIIII KAAAAA PPIIIII KAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Bolts flew everywhere shocking most of the Rocket guards, but Ash didn't realize the mistake he made. One of Pikachu's bolts landed on the control panel and caused a short circuit. The portal became unstable and became a vacuum. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu where so close that they were being pulled in. Ash held onto one of the bars of the growlith's cage and Misty held onto Ash.

Misty: ASH!!!

Ash: MISTY!! Hold on, I gotcha.

Then suddenly the bar broke. It was one of the bars that the growlith started to burn off. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu fell into the portal screaming.

Ash: MISTY!!! MISTY!!!

Misty: ASH!!! Don't let go of me.

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAA!!

And together they were chrono shifted into the future.

Next Issue: Ash and Misty's Future   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	6. Ash and Misty’s Future: Confusion

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 6: Ash and Misty's Future: Confusion

Pikachu: Pika pika, pika chu pika pika chu ((Ash, Ash! Please wake up Ash!))

Togepi: Prrriiiii Prrrriiii Prrriiiiiiii ((Wwwaaaaaahhhh))

Man: Oh my, hey kid, kid, you awake! Kid, are ya hurt. Wake up kid. Jessica go check the girl, try to wake her up. Geez, these two look totally out. Something must've happened. Quick let's get them inside.

Woman: Alright I got her, James.

Once inside a house Ash and Misty found themselves lying on sofas.

Ash: Oww my head. Oh my gosh, Misty! Misty where are you!

Misty: Right here Ash. Ash, where are we?

Ash stood up, his vision came back and his head still hurt pretty bad. He looked around to see where he was.

Ash: I don't know. Last thing I remember was . . . Pikachu. Pikachu where are you?

Pikachu: Chu. ((Here))

Ash: Oh Pikachu you're alright.

Pikachu: Pikachu ((ofcourse))

Misty: Look Ash, look at that picture over on the fireplace.

Ash: It can't be . . . it's . . . it's . . .

Misty/Ash : Team Rocket!!

*****

The subway traveled to the dumpsite, it stopped and the Rocket workers got out a pulled on a switch to dump the trash. They got back on and the subway left. Brock emerged from the trash furious.

Brock: In all my life I have never been treated so dirty! Gaaaahhhhhhhh!!

After he screamed out his frustration and brushed off a banana peel off his head he realized Ash and Misty were still in Rocket Headquarters.

Brock: Oh no, they're still in there. I gotta get back and find them.

He sniffed around him.

Brock: But first a bath.

Just then a hill of unstable rubbish near him started to move and collapsed on top or Brock covering him again.

Brock: Make that a double bath. Hey, it's the rice pot that I lost during the time we met Todd.

*****

Back in the future, Ash and Misty were inspecting the pictures around them.

Misty: Here's one of James and Jesse standing behind a waterfall.

Ash: Here's another one with them at the beach.

Misty: Do you think they got married or something?

Ash: I don't know.

Sound of footsteps coming downstairs and into the living room.

Jessica: Oh you're awake. Are you alright? You two looked pretty hurt out there.

Ash: Huh what? Jessie?

Jessica: Yeah that's my name. Do I know you?

Ash and Misty had stupid and confused expressions on their faces with a giant sweatdrop.

Jessica: You do look familiar.

Ash: Um sure. Well, I think Misty and me are gonna go now. Thanks for your hospitality Jessie.

Ash pushed Misty right out the door and out, he waved good bye and closed the door.

Jessica: Bye. Cute children.

James walked downstairs holding a first aid kit.

James: Okay I got it. Hey where did they go?

Jessica: They left already. I think they just had a mid summers nap out in the field.

James: Oh. Jessica I'm just wondering. That boy with the cap, does he look like . . .

Ash and Misty left the house and once outside Ash stopped and gazed in amazement, he's in Pallet.

Ash: It's Pallet! My hometown! It's actually Pallet.

Misty: Wow. It's exactly what you said it would be. But how did we get all the way over here? And why is Team Rocket here?

Ash: Who cares! This is great! Let's go look around!

In the excitement Ash grabbed Misty's hand and started to walk around. Misty felt odd, when did Ash ever wanted to hold her hand with no reason at all but to look around, but it was nice.

Ash: Let's go visit Prof. Oak. No my friends. No even better, let's go visit my mom. Oh mom is going to be so happy to see me.

Ash almost took Misty's arm off but she ran with him there. He was very excited and could hardly wait to see . . .

Ash: Mom! Mom! I'm home Mom!

He pushed on the doorbell repeatedly, excited to see his mom. The door opened but it wasn't his mom.

Man: Yes? May I help you?

Ash: Hey! What are you doing in my house! Where's my mom!

The confusion racked Ash, this seemed like the right house, no he was certain it was his house.

Man: What, huh? What are you talking about, this is my house. Say, is that a Pokemon League cap?

Ash: Yeah why?

Man: That's exactly the one I wore in my teenage life.

Ash: Oh whatever, I want to know is, what are you doing here?

Man: Here? Why I live here! There is my home.

Ash: No this is my house! Mine! Where's my mom!

Ash just barged in right passed the man.

Ash: Mom where are you mom!

The man stood at the door starring outside and pretending to invite Ash in.

Man: Um, why don't you come right in. No go ahead, don't have to ask really. I just love having strange little boys and girls walk into my house.

Ash looked all over, it did look like his house, the structure, but some things around were different, minor things.

Man: Wow you even have my jacket that I wore.

Ash: Who cares about my stinking clothing! I want to see my mom!

Man: Exactly the same look, same voice too. Hey kid you remind me of me.

Ash: You, why would I want to be you! You look like a dork! Mom ya here!

Man: Even has the attitude. What's your name kid?

Ash: Huh! Well I'm Ash from Pallet! This is Misty.

Man: Ash huh. Tell me kid, are you just trying to be me or really is your name Ash.

Ash: What are you talking about, who are you?

Adult Ash: Why I'm Ash from Pallet. Number one Pokemon Master.

Ash: Yeah right! You're trying to be like me!

Adult Ash: Nope, you are. Here's my Masters License.

Adult Ash took out his wallet and showed it to Ash.

Pokemon Masters License, Name Ash Ketchum, home town Pallet, by this license shows that this trainers has defeated the elite four and has the right of being called a Pokemon Master.

Ash: WHAT!?

Adult Ash: I told you kid. I'm the real Ash. You probably want a pokemon battle now huh?

Wife: Hang on a minute there dear?

Ash *thinking* : Who's that?

Wife: Don't have any more Pokemon battles in the house, I just moped. Go outside and do it.

Adult Ash: Sure thing hun. Ready for a pokemon battle kid?

Ash: Um sure. I guess.

Feeling confused Ash just went along and maybe if this person was really a pokemon master he could see how well he would fair up against him.

Adult Ash: Be right there in a minute, I'm just gonna keep tradition.

Ash: Huh?

Adult Ash: Just wait outside for me.

Ash and Misty waited outside for the moment. They leaned against a tree and conversed on what was going on.

Misty: So how did we get in Pallet?

Ash: I don't know. Maybe that weird thing back in Team Rocket Headquarters was just one really big Pokemon transport computer.

Misty: Maybe. So what about that guy.

Ash: I don't know. I'm pretty sure that's my house. And taking my name. I bet just a relative that wants to be me!

Misty: And the wife?

Ash: She's beautiful.

The door opened and there was the man in a black shirt, blue jacket, jeans, biker gloves, and a pokemon league cap.

Adult Ash: Alright, let's go kid. How many pokemon?

Ash: Huh? (Ash had a giant sweatdrop along with a confused look, but he shrugged it off) Three pokemon each!

Adult Ash: Fine. I'm ready. Go Charizzard!

Ash: I choose you Charizzard!

They both did their cap thing and threw their pokeballs out. At the same time both Charizzards appear ready to battle.   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: ../../Main.html
   [3]: ../../TVTalk.html
   [4]: ../../Fanfics.html
   [5]: ../../Images.html
   [6]: ../../Mangalist.html
   [7]: ../../Links.html
   [8]: ../../Email.html
   [9]: ../../Joymidi.html
   [10]: ../../Debate.html
   [11]: ../../Toomuch.html
   [12]: ../../Dedication.html



	7. Ash and Misty’s Future : Shouldn’t we tr...

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 7 Ash and Misty's Future : "Shouldn't we try dating first?"

Adult Ash: A charizzard huh. Pretty good already kid.

Ash: Let the battle begin, Charizzard flame-thrower attack.

Ash's Charizzard started to shoot fire all around and even towards him singeing him a bit.

Ash: Hey Charizzard watch it! Not me!

Adult Ash: Looks like you still need to tame it. Well my turn, Charizzard show them your flame-thrower attack.

Adult Ash's charizzard targeted the other charizzard and fired a full blaze right at its head. The fire was much more intense, it over lapped Ash's Charizzard's flame. The flame battle was tough but Ash's Charizzard fainted.

Adult Ash: I win this one, Charizzard return, let's have another round. Go Squirtle.

Ash: Charizzard return. Pikachu your turn. Give it your thundershock.

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUU!!!

Adult Ash's squirtle too the blow pretty well and was still standing, it almost seemed to be immune to electric attacks.

Adult Ash: Nice strategy but my squirtle is not going to faint with just a thundershock. Give him your bubble beam Squirtle.

The bubble beam flew in quick and Pikachu managed to dodge it, but barely.

Ash: Alright! Pikachu heighten it up a bit, use your Thunderbolt!!

Pikachu: PIKA PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!!!!

The Thunderbolt struck Adult Ash's squirtle, it looked like it got hurt but it was still standing ready to attack,

Adult Ash: Not that bad kid. Squirtle water gun!

Water sprayed Pikachu, Pikachu fell down on the ground but got back up, a bit wobbly but still going.

Ash: AAAhhh!! Pikachu are you alright?

Pikachu: Kachu Pikachu ((I'm fine))

Ash: Okay, let's show him our full power. Pikachu Max Thunder Attack, give it everything you got!

Pikachu: PI KA PI KA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Pikachu jumped into the air and unleashed several bolts of electricity surging straight towards the squirtle. There was a bright flash and blinding light. When it was over the squirtle was out and Pikachu standing looking very tired.

Ash: Yah! We won yah we got it we got it!!

Ash did his pose and so did Pikachu.

Misty *thinking* : Wait a minute, this guy has all the same Pokemon Ash has. Just stronger.

Adult Ash: Well that's one round for you. Now let me show you my Pikachu. Pikachu! Come here, it's time for another battle.

The second story window opened and out jumped a Pikachu. It landed on Adult Ash's head and sat on his cap.

Adult Ash: Ah there you are Pikachu. Is Misty watching?

Pikachu: Pika pika chu pikachu ((nope, soap opera is on))

Adult Ash: Soaps while cleaning, had to be.

Misty: Huh, I am watching.

Adult Ash: Oh sorry, wasn't talking about you there. Just talking about my wife.

Just then a weird conclusion struck Misty. This "Ash" is married to a "Misty". Could we be the one and the same person, just older?

Adult Ash: Well Pikachu, let's have some fun. Ready?

Pikachu: Pika. ((yup))

Adult Ash: Alright Pikachu give him your thundershock.

The bolts that traveled out of Adult Ash's Pikachu were about the same size as Ash's Pikachu's Max Thunder attack. It hit Pikachu directly and totally knocked him out.

Adult Ash: Looks like I win this round. Good work Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu are you alright?

Pikachu: Piii ((tired))

Ash: Don't worry I'll get you to a pokemon center.

Adult Ash: There isn't one in Pallet. Here, just take him inside, Misty will look at it.

Misty: I will?

*****

Once inside Ash placed his tucked out Pikachu on a pillow. His adult self looked at it and petted it.

Adult Ash: Ya sure have a great Pikachu. It'll be just fine. Oh Misty hun, could you help us in here for a moment. This kids Pikachu is tired.

Adult Misty: Hold on Ashy boy, just cleaning the kids room.

A minute passed and down came Adult Misty. A very beautiful young lady, her hair was much longer than then young Misty's and she have developed very well, in height too.

Adult Misty: Alright ya needed something hun?

Misty *thinking* : Is that me in the future?

Ash *thinking* He has a wife named Misty?

Adult Ash: This kid's Pikachu is worn out a bit, could you take care of it.

Adult Misty looked at the tired Pikachu and then back at her husband. She took out her mallet and whacked him over the head.

Adult Misty: I told ya not to go so rough with some of the young'uns!

Ash *thinking* : Wow she even acts like Misty.

Adult Misty: There there. You're going to be fine. All you need is some rest and some food and a super potion.

Adult Ash:. Misty is the best nurse ever!

Adult Misty: And you're the best Pokemon Master ever.

And they lightly kissed. Young Misty looked at Ash who was looking back at her. They blushed and turned away.

Misty *thinking* : Me and Ash get married? No this has to be a dream. Yup a dream. Some sorta fantasy dream where I want to see myself married to Ash. That's right. A dream.

Ash *thinking* : Mushy stuff. Misty . . . Mushy. Hmmmm.

Just then the door opened and two young children around five and six ran in excited and dripping wet.

Boy: Mom mom! I caught a Goldeen today. Hey dad, I caught a Goldeen!

Girl: No we caught a Goldeen! It's ours.

Boy: Yeah whatevers. But I caught it!

Girl: No we caught it, you needed my help.

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Adult Misty: Mystic! Ashley! You're dripping all over my clean floor. Go outside and dry off first.

Adult Ash: Do as your mother tells.

Adult Misty: Oh and you two. Congratulations. You two are gonna be just like your father.

Adult Ash: No even better. I didn't always start off this good.

Adult Misty: Tell me about it, putting a caterpie against a Pidgeotto.

Ash: What!? You know about that!

Adult Misty: Yup. That was when I started trailing him cause he busted my bike.

Adult Ash: I got ya another one didn't I.

Adult Misty: Yeah as a wedding gift. (laughing)

Adult Ash: Yeah and a whole lot of stuff too.

Misty: Bike . . . Ash, um can we talk for a moment.

Adult Ash: Hmmm oh not me you mean him.

Misty grabbed onto Ash's collar and dragged him outside.

Ash: Yes?

Misty: I can't believe what I heard. This isn't a dream! It feels too real to be a dream!

Ash: Huh?

Misty: I can't believe it. Married.

Ash: Well ofcourse!

Misty: Really? You mean it.

Ash: Well ya, those too look like a real good couple, wasn't that much of a surprise to me that they were married.

Misty fell over silly. She stood up and started to strangle Ash by the neck.

Misty: DON'T YOU GET IT YOU IDIOT!! THAT'S US!!! We're in the future!!

Ash: Future! What? Huh?

Misty: DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!! Look, remember when we were in the train?

Ash: Yeah . . .

Misty: Remember what the rocket guy said. Chrono Shift . . .

Ash: Yeah . . .

Misty: You remember what chrono means right?

Ash: Yup, you told me.

Misty: So what do you conclude now.

Ash: Well. I conclude that. It's great being back home in Pallet.

Misty fell over again, even harder this time. She got up and smashed Ash down.

Misty: You're impossible!! YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF A PSYDUCK!!

Ash: Hey, that's an insult!

Misty: You're right. Psyduck would have gotten it by now.

Ash: Wwaaaaahhh!!!

Misty: Look Ash. I'll just spell it out for ya. We're in the future!! FUTURE!!!

Ash: Huh?

Misty: Dooohhh! You know, ahead of time.

Ash: Well why not just set the watch back?

Misty slapped Ash a few times and got into a fury.

Misty: Ash, hello, any brain in there! Ash, don't ya see. That machine, remember the machine back at Rocket Headquarters!

Ash: Yeah . . .

Misty: That must've been the Chrono Shift.

Ash: But you said it was impossible to shift chronos!

Misty: ASH!!! Doh, Team Rocket figured out how! And that's why we're here. And them, those two in that house over there! That's us!

Ash: Huh? Us, I don't understand.

Misty grabbed Ash by the neck and slammed him into the tree and held him by the collar.

Misty: ASH!!! WE'RE MARRIED!!!

Ash: Whoa! I'm not ready for that commitment! Shouldn't we try dating first?

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT!!

Ash: Uh nothing.

Then the thought sank deeper into Misty's mind. Why did Ash say that? Dating first? Misty's angry look turned curious and her grip on his collar loosen.

Misty: No I want to know. What did you say?

Ash: Well um. I just said, maybe we should try dating first. After all we're too young to get married. But maybe latter we could if you wanted to.

Misty laughed and after Ash joined, didn't know why but he felt like laughing.

Misty: Too young to get married, Ash you're silly.

The laughs then slowed and stopped as both of them looked at each other.

Misty: Ash, do you really want to go out on dates?

Ash: I uhhh . . . well . . .

Ash took off his cap and started to twist it. Misty knew this was really an embarrassing moment for him. He never takes that dumb hat off.

Misty: Do you like me Ash? (said in a most sincere voice)

Ash: Ummm well . . .

Ash realizes now is the moment. For all the feeling he has inside that he kept within. For all the moments he wanted to say but didn't have the courage to do so, now he got all the courage he can to say . . .

Ash: No I don't.

Misty felt disappointed.

Ash: I love you.

Then a jolt of shock coursed through Misty that made her hair stand on end. Ash loves Misty.

Misty: Oh Ash. Ashy boy.

Tears started to appear in Misty's eyes, she grabbed onto Ash and hugged him tight and tighter still. Never wanting to let go.

Misty: Oh Ash. You don't how it makes me feel to hear that from you.

Ash: What do you feel?

Misty: I feel, I feel really great. All this time, looking back and forth, looking away, always arguing. I thought, maybe, that you weren't interested in me. And sometimes when you do look at me and stuff I thought that you did liked me.

Ash: Misty, I . . . well, all I can say is that I love you.

Misty: And that's all I want to hear.

Ash raised his arms up and wrapped them around Misty and hugged her back tight. They hugged for a while, under the tree where Misty was holding Ash by the collar. The warmth feeling within each other, they could feel each others heart pounding faster, their legs wobbling from excitement. Their heads moved to look into each others eyes, they started moving closer to each other. Eyes closing slowly, lips parting eagerly. And a moment passed as they brought themselves together for a kiss of pure delight. They just kissed the moment away under the tree on a cloudless sky, it could have been raining but they wouldn't have known, they were so into the kiss that their minds melted away at everything around them. Nothing matter but what they were feeling. From a time of traveling together to the time feelings started emerging, to lead to this faithful day, where they released all what have been stored up and now they feel love for one another.   
The kiss broke a while later, they were still hugging tight, very close. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash leaned against the tree. His hand traveled up to lightly feel her hair, to feel it's nice soft strands.

Misty: Oh Ash. I love you.

Ash: Same here Misty.

*****

Adult Ash: I knew it. This must be the time.

Adult Misty: What is dear?

Adult Ash: Remember when we said we loved each other for the first time?

Adult Misty: Yeah. Under that tree. So I guess that's us then.

Adult Ash: Yup. We look really cute back then.

Adult Misty: And we don't right now?

Adult Ash: What I mean to say is um . . .

Adult Misty: Is what? That we were cute then and ugly now, is that what you're saying?

Adult Ash: No no, I mean wwaaaahhhh.

Adult Misty: Haa haa, you are still what you are.

The snuggled closer and kissed. They continued to watch their younger self by the tree realizing their true feelings for each other.

*****

Ash and Misty turned around but still hugging each other looking towards the one yelling to them.

Adult Ash: Hey Ash! Yo wannabe Pokemon Master. Misty made some refreshments, come on in for a while.

Ash: Well Misty, I am kinda hungry.

Misty: I know, I felt your tummy growling.

Ash blushed up in embarrassment. Hand in hand they went towards the house. Once inside everyone sat in the living room as their Adult self talked about everything.

Adult Ash: You see Ash, I'm you, you're going to be me.

Ash: I'm really going to be a Pokemon Master, wow!

Adult Ash: Yup, but it took a lot of hard work to get there, your determination to become a Pokemon Master was undeniably strong and with that much determination, how could you not be what you want to be. I sound sappy don't I. I can't tell you anything though. Not a single bit.

Ash: Why?

Adult Ash: Why um, I dunno.

Everyone fell over.

Adult Misty: Prof. Oak told you not to tell your younger self cause it might disturb the future!! That's why you idiot!

Misty: Gee, you still call him that?

Adult Ash: For Misty, it's a mating call.

Adult Misty: Why you . . .

Adult Misty grabs a pillow and slams it in Adult Ash's face hard.

Adult Misty: Just ignore him. Well, the only thing we can tell you is that you're going to stay here for a while. But not too long. Um, think of it as a vacation. Just for you two. And this house, yes Ash this is your house and your mom also your dad moved away to Saffron City to enjoy the city life. Well, they said that this house would be great to raise a family.

Adult Ash: Yup. So relax, and enjoy. Your house is my house.

Ash: That's because it is my house.

Adult Ash: Exactly. Well, you know where the guest room is, you and Misty can stay there.

Ash: What about my old room?

Adult Misty: Well, that's where our kids are.

Misty: Oh yeah, that's right, you had kids. I mean I had kids. I mean, well you know.

Adult Misty: Well why don't you meet them, it wouldn't hurt. Mystic! Ashley, come down for a moment, I want you to meet some friends of ours. These are our children, Mystic and Ashley.

Ash: Twins!

Adult Ash: Kids, these are . . . are . . .

Ash: My name is, Nash. Nash Ketchup. And this . . . this is . . .

Misty: Mandy. Just call me Mandy.

Mystic/Ashley: Hi.

*****

Back in the present time, scientist try to fix the Chrono Shifter to proceed with the test.

Giovanni: How much longer will it take?

Scientist: According to the engineers report it'll take some time till everything has been fixed. We're doing everything we can sir.

Giovanni: Understood. As soon as it's operational again report to me. What about the intruders?

Scientist: According to the security cameras, they look like two ordinary teenage kids. Around 13 or 14, it also appears that they are pokemon trainers.

Giovanni: Interesting. I want you to set up the Chrono Shifter Past like in the plans. Let's see if this undesired turn of events could lead to the completion of the test. If anything emerges from the Chrono Shifter Past report to me.

Scientist: Yes sir.

Giovanni left heading back to he's house, but he wasn't aware that Jessie and James were eavesdropping on his conversation with the scientist.

Jessie: Did you hear that! A Time Machine. And the brat accidentally got sucked in.

James: Serves him right for interfering with Team Rocket.

Jessie: Yeah.

James: Jessie . . .

Jessie: Yes?

James: Let's go find a way to bring them back.

Jessie: How? We're not "Rocket Scientists," they are.

James: True but we have to try. They're our friends, as much as we hate to admit it.

Jessie: You're right. But we can't let anyone find out. No one, we have a reputation to uphold.

James: Gotcha. Come'on partner, let's go. First we find out whatever we can.

Jessie: Right.

*****

In the future Ash and Misty met everyone they could in Pallet, including Prof. Oak, though they refer to themselves as Nash and Mandy, all except Prof. Oak. They found out that Gary had become one of the elite four and are doing what he loves to do, fight trainers and get all the glory. Gary, after a long hard rivalry, a bitter one too, he made up with Ash and decided to call a truce. Now Adult Ash and Adult Misty listen to tales of what Ash and Misty have to tell, over dinner, to bring back fond memories of their teen years. They disguised the story enough for their children to think it was some story book story but Adult Ash and Misty knew it and remembered it.

Ash: And then the evil bad guys went flying.

Misty: Yup, blasting off again.

Mystic: Wow, what a story.

Ashley: Do you have another one?

Adult Misty: That's all for now kids. Nash and Mandy will tell another one tomorrow.

Togepi: Prri priii, Togi Togi ((Mommy is such a good story teller))

Ash: Sure we will.

Mystic/Ashley: Totally cool!!

Misty: Hey um Misty.

Adult Misty: Yes Mandy.

Misty: How did you come up with the names of your children?

Adult Misty: Well, me and Ash both chose one name for one child. I chose Ashley and he chose Mystic.

Misty: I can understand Ashley but Mystic?

Adult Ash: It's a cool name huh Mystic.

Mystic: Yup!

Adult Ash: Plus Mystic here is a good magician, why not show him a trick that I taught you.

Mystic: Okay.

Mystic ran out and back in holding a box with three holes.

Mystic: Okay, from this magic box I can make fire, water, and other things appear, what first?

Ash: Oh boy, I know this.

Misty: Just play along will ya. I wanna see water!

Mystic: What it is, water!

After a few more tricks and some dessert it was time to clean up.

Adult Misty: Ash honey it's your turn to wash the plates.

Adult Ash: Not it's your turn.

Adult Misty: No your turn.

Adult Ash: No yours!

Adult Misty: Idiot! Yours!

Misty: Um, sorry to break up this argument but me and "Nash" here will wash the dishes, least we can do.

Ash: We will?

Misty bonks Ash on the head and drags him to the kitchen.

Adult Misty: I should try that again.

Adult Ash: Hee hee, time for me to get another hard hat.

Adult Misty: Hee hee, trying to act cute huh. Well, you get a kiss for that.

Ash closes his eyes and waits for the kiss. Instead Misty hands him a tiny candy treat.

Adult Misty: Here ya go sweets.

Adult Ash: Awwwww.

Adult Misty *whispering* : I'll give it to you upstairs (wink)

Adult Ash: Ooooooohhhhh.

In the kitchen . . .

Misty: They look so cute together.

Ash: Yup, and that's us.

Misty: Looks like we turned out just great.

Ash: Ofcourse.

Misty: You sound confident.

Ash: Well, I am. Me and you, living together peacefully. Hanging with you is cool enough but living, that's real cool.

Misty: That's so sweet of you Ash.

Ash: Now could you wash the rest of these for me? Pretty please sweetheart.

Misty: Hey! Flattery will get you no where? Past me that soap.

Ash: Okay here.

Misty: Okay now those dishes.

Ash: Okay.

Misty: Now that bowl.

The dishes were washed and Misty did do Ash's share. Flattery works just fine.

Misty: Now all ya gotta do is dry them.

Ash: Me? Why me?

Misty: Cause you didn't do a thing but pass me the dishes, now dry them please.

Ash: Awwww . . .

Misty: Pretty please Ashy washy boy.

Misty started to come behind Ash and started to snuggle up to him and hugging lightly.

Misty: For me. Please.

Misty then started to rub herself against his back and her hands tickling him.

Ash: Okay, I'll do it for you.

He turned around and kissed Misty and Misty returned it with a kiss of her own.

Misty: Remember Ashy boy, dry.

Misty *thinking* : Well looks like I got that charm part down. I now have two weapons of persuasion on Ash. Lucky hammer and charm.

Togepi: Togi togi priiii togi ((Mommy, you look cute when you hug him))

Ash: Seduced on the first day, I can't believe it. I'm sooooooo lucky hee hee hee.

And Ash laughed away as he dried the dishes with a blow dryer, with a silly look on his face.

*****

That night, everyone was ready to go to sleep. The young kids, Mystic and Ashley didn't want to go to sleep yet but one of Adult Misty's bed time stories did the trick. A story about a mermaid that met up with a land dweller and how the land dweller broke her sea shell. Ash and Misty brought their things up stairs to the guest room. They unpacked their night clothing and things, Togepi was already asleep down stairs along with Pikachu and Pikachu (adult Ash's Pikachu). Misty went in the bathroom to take a shower and change, Ash quickly reached in his and grabbed his diary.

Somewhere in the future

In the diary of Ash "Pokemon Master" Ketchum.

Dear Diary,

Well I'm now somewhere stuck in the future. I didn't realize it till Misty told me. It's strange too. Really. What's the strangest part, I feel in love with Misty. I know I've always had a feeling for her, but I thought it was nothing. Now I know what it was, love. I sound sappy huh. Well me and Misty are now hooked up, a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend. I love being in love with Misty. It's an exciting feeling, and for once, I don't care about being a Pokemon Master, all I want to do is be with Misty. It's hard to explain what is going on, this whole future thing, Misty and me, and how we're going to get back, and also about our future selves, but I know that everything will be fine, after all. I did turn out cool.   
Ash Ketchum

Misty: What are you writing there hun?

Ash: Oh uh nothing nothing, just doodling.

Misty: Does Ashy washy have a diary?

Ash: No um no!

Misty: Aha it is!

Misty snatches the diary and starts to read a bit.

Ash: Hey give that back!

Misty ran around reading while Ash ran after her in the room.

Misty: Today was very stupid, I got beaten up by a Primeape real bad, I think I busted my butt. Oh here's another, There's nothing worst than being outstaged by your biggest rival. Ah, today was weird, I found a mushroom in my shoe. Some Paras must be around.

Ash: Misty! Come on!

Misty: What's this, one of me. Misty started to get annoying bothersome and down right nasty. I'm not sure how much more head hits I can take and I would have saved a ton if I didn't have to keep buying aspirin for me and Brock. But having her is nice, I don't know why but I really like being with her. She looks cute and keeps great company.

The running stopped.

Misty: I once had a dream of her a few nights ago, I finally understood what it meant, I think I like her. We were sitting by a lake and fishing for Pokemon. She was tired and I was holding the pole, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her. Something that maybe, I wouldn't mind doing. But how could I . . . what if she didn't want to. Well, we'll go fishing anyway for a pokemon and see if I do have the guts to try something. Ash. You really liked me even back then.

Ash: Well . . . uh yeah.

Misty: And all this time. Where ever we went. I felt the same way.

Ash: Silly, it took something like this to make us realize. *Yawn* All this emotional love stuff not to mention being stuck in the future sure can make you tired. Why don't you take the bed Misty, I think you need it more than I do.

Misty: Thanks Ash, you're so sweet.

Misty kisses Ash on the cheek and Ash's tucks her in bed while he sleeps beside her in his sleeping bag. None of them could sleep, too much things had happen and ofcourse they felt a certain way towards each other now. Ash was looking up in the ceiling trying to doze off but his mind was on overdrive. Future self, in love with Misty, Pokemon Master, stuck in the future, Rocket Headquarters, all this was flowing freely in Ash's mind, but mostly he thought about Misty. Beautiful young girl that he teased a lot, he would still do so but it would be different. And he felt great having her as more than a friend, feeling security around her as also felt when she was with him. Misty turned and looked at Ash.

Misty: So what are you thinking about Ash?

Ash: Oh just today. Today was exciting. And lovely.

Misty: Yeah. Who would have thought about it. You and me.

Ash: Yeah. Brock will sure be surprise when he finds out.

Misty: You think he got out of Rocket Headquarters safely.

Ash: My bet that he did. That and his Onix could dig right through the foundation and totally mess up Rocket Headquarters.

Misty: True haa haa, very true. He's probably worried about us.

Ash: I know. We'll have to tell him everything. But I'm sure we'll make it back. Our future selves said we will.

Misty: Too bad they didn't tell us anything else. Well Ash, you look tired, lets try to get some sleep alright.

Ash: Sure Misty. Good night.

Misty: Good night Ash, sweet dreams.

Half an hour passed and no matter how hard they tried, they weren't able to get to sleep. Misty tossed and turned, re arranged her pillows but she couldn't get to sleep. Her hand dangled from her bed and Ash, who was still awake, saw it, thinking Misty was asleep. He reached up and held her hand, Misty felt it and knew it had to be Ash. She turned to her side and saw him looking at her, smiling.

Ash: You look cute in bed.

Misty: Thanks, you look silly in those PJs.

Ash: Thanks. Hee hee. So you're still awake.

Misty: Can't get to sleep.

Ash: Me too. Anything wrong there?

Misty: I dunno. I feel kinda cold.

Ash: But Misty, it's summer time here, and you got a thick blanket on you.

Misty: Not that kind of cold, it's a different kind of cold. A missing kind of cold.

Ash: Oh. So um . . . how can I help?

Misty thought about it, was it right, was it decent, and above all, would he agree to it?

Misty: Ash, could you, sleep by me tonight?

Ash stood there thinking, innocent minded and never even had a single perverted thought, Ash didn't see anything wrong with it but that Misty might smell his bad breath in the morning.

Ash: Sure Misty. Here I come, yah!!!

Ash jumped up and landed next to Misty with a pillow to her face. She laughed and got her pillow and started to whack Ash with it. Ash returned blow after blow with his own whacking and pounding, but Misty proved to be quite a pillow fighter. They both hit each other hard and directly, putting both of them down. They laughed and giggled till they were out of breath. And things started to slow down.

Misty: Ya sure know how to pillow fight.

Ash: Same to you, where'd ya learn how to swing like that.

Misty: Pillow fighting with my sisters when we were kids.

Ash: Oh. Well I did good for an inexperienced pillow fighter.

Misty: I let you win.

Ash: Yeah right, you were practically begging for me to stop.

Misty: No way Ashy boy, you were the one begging.

Ash: No way!

Misty: Way!

Ash: Not even.

Misty: Even.

Ash: I did not.

Misty: You did too.

Ash: Did not.

Misty: Did too.

Ash: Did not.

Misty: Did too.

Ash: Did too.

Misty: Aha! You admit it! I am the champion I am the champion, no time for losing cause I'm the champion, of this bed.

Ash: It always works in cartoons.

Misty bashed Ash one last time with the pillow. Ash moved the pillow from his head and saw Misty looking directly into his eyes. She was getting closer and her motions started to get alluring. He closed his eyes and awaited for her kiss. Soft lips touched his own and they were kissing softly. They broke moments later, Misty putting her arms around Ash's neck and Ash who was totally unfamiliar what to do, just left his arms where they were.

Misty: Ya know what Ashy boy. I don't feel so cold anymore.

Ash: Me too.

Misty: Good night, Ash.

Misty closed her eyes and kissed Ash on the cheek goodnight, and she feel asleep holding onto Ash. Ash kissed the side of her cheek as well and placed his arms around her body.

Ash: Good night, Misty.

And they both slept, peacefully, in each others arms.

* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: ../../Main.html
   [3]: ../../TVTalk.html
   [4]: ../../Fanfics.html
   [5]: ../../Images.html
   [6]: ../../Mangalist.html
   [7]: ../../Links.html
   [8]: ../../Email.html
   [9]: ../../Joymidi.html
   [10]: ../../Debate.html
   [11]: ../../Toomuch.html
   [12]: ../../Dedication.html



	8. How to get back: A little R and R

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 8 : How to get back: A little R and R

The next day Adult Ash and his wife Misty took their younger selves to visit Professor Oak who told more of what had happened. It was a boring hour talk of how to travel into time and it bored Adult Ash and Ash right to sleep, Misty and her future self remained awake but not totally paying attention. When Professor Oak woke up the two Ashs he explained that all that needs to be done to get back to the proper time was to find the Chrono Shift Past.

Oak: You see, on this computerized memo that I wrote about the Chrono Shift Project that Team Rocket made in the past, the answer to getting Ash and Misty back home is to go to Rocket Resort and use the Chrono Shift Past.

Ash: Great! Let's go then! I want to get back to our own time!

Oak: Not so fast young Ash. You see the Chrono Shift Past needs to be inspected.

Ash: What? Why!

Oak: You see, over time it could have gotten rusty. And the Chrono Shift Project was never tested to be working operationally. You two were the first and last people to use it, and it was uncertain it would work.

Ash: I don't get it! We're here, we got transported fine.

Oak: That you did but it was an accident that caused you two too travel here. A sudden shock of electricity struck the Chrono Shift and that caused it to open a Time Rip to let you travel here.

Misty: Okay, not really too sure but alright.

Ash: Waaahh Pikachu. Pikachu shocked everyone in the room and one of the bolts must've hit the machine.

Oak: Exactly. And your friend Brock later had Officer Jenny go into Rocket Headquarters searching for you two.

Misty: So that means the end of Team Rocket?

Oak: No, not exactly. It wasn't a raid or anything, they were just searching for you. And since there was no kidnapping involved, you were just assumed to be lost in their big corporate building. As far as the Chrono Shift Project, it was scraped because of another accident and became costly to try again.

Ash: So does this mean we can't get back home?

Misty: Ofcourse we do Ash! Your future self is right there as well as mines. We must've gotten home.

Ash: So Professor what is the plan on getting us home?

Oak: Simple, just have the people that made the Chrono Shift inspect the one that'll get you home, the one in Rocket Resort.

Ash: And how are you going to get the people that made Chrono Shift.

Oak: Easy, I'll just call Team Rocket.

Ash and Misty fell down stupidly, but their future self didn't.

Ash: Team Rocket, they're the people that got us into this mess. Why do we need their help?

Adult Ash: Oh forgot to tell you. Team Rocket are good guys now.

Ash: What?

Adult Ash: Yup. Misty helped Giovanni's daughter and then on Team Rocket turned good.

Misty: So that's why Jessie and James were not the same Team Rocket we knew.

Ash: Giovanni? Who's that?

Adult Ash: You'll find out in your adventure.

Misty: So how did I help this Giovanni?

Adult Misty: Can't tell you that either, you'll know how. Don't worry, I knew it so you'll know it too.

Misty: Alright, if you say so.

Professor Oak dialed up Team Rocket, the phone was answered by none other than Giovanni, who still had his persian with him and also his echoing voice.

Giovanni: Yes?

Oak: Giovanni. I need to know some help, in regards of the Chrono Shift Project.

Giovanni: What about?

Oak: I need scientist to fix the Chrono Shift Past to send these two children home.

Giovanni: Alright, let me check the records on who can do the job.

Ash was thinking, this Giovanni guy. He resembles the dark man he saw back at Rocket Headquarters right before he was sent to the future. Misty's bag opened and Togepi appeared and started hug Misty.

Togepi: Prri prri ((Mommy, mommy))

Misty: Hey Togepi!

Giovanni's glance shifted for the moment. He looked at Misty holding Togepi and playing with it. He smiled and returned to his computer monitor.

Giovanni: These really are the kids that entered the Chrono Shift. And that young girl with the Togepi.

Misty: Huh?

Adult Misty: Sir, that's me.

Giovanni: Ofcourse my dear. I know what happened.

There was a moment of confusion for the young Misty but the announcing of the people who can fix the Chrono Shift soon pushed it out.

Giovanni: Okay, I'll assign five of my scientist to work on the Chrono Shift Past now. Expect it to be fully operational within a week or less.

Ash: Looks like we'll be staying here for a week.

Adult Ash: Actually why not spend it at the resort. Hey Giovanni, could you let these two in the resort until the Chrono Shift is fixed?

Giovanni: As you wish. I'm going to send over my personal certificates allowing it. Now will that be all?

Oak: That's it.

The screen blanked out and two golden wrapped envelops appeared from the PC Storage system.

Adult Ash: You'll two will have a great time at the resort, I know I had.

Ash: Aren't you two coming?

Adult Misty: Nah, wish we could but we would have to take the kids along and pack and also Ashy has a lot of responsibilities in being a Pokemon Master, and I have a duty to make sure he doesn't go too hard on whom ever he challenges.

Misty: Oh okay. Well Ash, looks like it's just you and me.

Ash: Yeah, let's go.

Oak: Just one more thing. When I looked into the Chrono Shift Project a while back, I found out that when you travel back from the future you'll end up in the same place where you first traveled.

Ash: That means Rocket Headquarters.

Oak: Right. And when you do travel back, the machine will scan for the first appropriate opening for you to emerge from the fabric of time.

Misty: Wah?

Oak: The machine in your time has to be on. When it comes on that'll be the time you enter in. So if the machine is on the time you left and has never been turned on, you'll return to that time when it was on. If it's on again, then you'll return to that time. It pinpoints the nearest and closest opening available for your return.

Ash: Um. I don't get it.

Oak start to get frustrated.

Oak: Look Ash, when the proper time coordinates is set the machine will scan for the opening, then it'll select the closest opening to the desired time coordinates, get it?

Ash: Um, what ever you say Professor.

Oak: Okay nevermind, I forgot you were a bit of a dummy back then.

Ash: HEY!

Oak: Just go along with it, you'll be fine.

Ash: Um, okay whatever you say. Come'on Misty, let's go.

Adult Ash: Great, we'll give you a ride there.

*****

At present time Brock notified Officer Jenny as soon as he fresh'n himself up. (BTW, it's still the same day for him)

Brock: Jenny, my friends were captured by Team Rocket!

Jenny: Hold your horses now. You say Team Rocket kidnapped your friends.

Brock: Well not kidnapped but well we're following Team Rocket and . . .

Jenny: Following, as in like stalking?

Brock: No no, we were suspicious on what they were up to.

Jenny: And what did they do that made you very suspicious?

Brock: Well, um, they treated us for ice cream.

Jenny: Yeah and . . .

Brock: That's it.

Jenny: Look I don't have any time for your jokes or games. If you wanna ask me out again why not just say so, would save you time on the rejection.

Brock: Oh you like down the point men. Hey so how about going out tomorrow for a movie.

Jenny: I could arrest you for saying that. That's like threatening an officer, just kidding Brock. My answer remains the same.

Brock: YES!

Jenny: No.

Brock: But hey maybe you don't like movies maybe you rather just go out for dinner . . .

Well Brock will eventually get back to the subject to Ash and Misty.

*****

In the future once again Future Ash and Misty dropped off their young selves by the port where they will take a ferry ride to Rocket Resort, a hidden resort that was very exclusive, only for Team Rocket. Ash and Misty waved good bye to their future selves and boarded the ferry.

Ash: Wow a whole week at a resort, this certificate says all expense paid. That would be fun huh Pikachu!

Misty: It would be nice to lay on the beach and relax and not worry about traveling around.

Togepe: Prriiii prriii ((Mommy's happy))

Misty: Ofcourse I am. I never felt more happier in my life.

Misty looks at Ash and gives him a wink. Ash smiles and blushes red, Pikachu giggling at his side.

Ash: What's so funny Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika pikachu pika. ((You're so in love))

A few minutes passed and the resort could be seen. A large hotel, reaching very high into the sky with two giant Rs on it. The surroundings were full of tropical trees and plant life. The beach area was huge and the water a clear blue color. A mountain on one side of the island for those who want to mountain climb and also explore for a better view of the island. A waterfall not far from the hotel that looked so natural and majestic. Right away Misty knew she was going to enjoy staying here for a week, and she only wished she could maybe stay longer.

Misty: Wow Ash, look, what a wonderful waterfall. And that beach, I wish there were beaches like that where we went. And that hotel, you could get a great view up there. And look, it's a Lapras no two, a heard of Lapras swimming by the side of the island! Oh this place is great.

Ash: Wow! There must be a lot of games and food and a lot of fun. I can't wait to get there.

Pikachu: Pikachu ((Me too))

When the ferry finally docked Ash and Misty silkily jumped out of the ferry, forget the bridge they just jumped the whole gap and towards the hotel to check in.

Ash: Hi can we get the best room for two?

H. Clerk: Ah and how might you be paying this kid.

The clerk looked at Ash strangely, a kid wanting a room for him and his girlfriend, the two no older than 16 and the two not in Team Rocket uniforms.

Ash: Oh here, we got these.

Ash handed the certificates to the clerk and the clerk quickly changed his expression.

H. Clerk: I'm sorry sir. I didn't know you had The Boss's treat. Bellboy, show these two to the hundredth floor to room 10001. Here you go sir and madam, just carry these badges around and everything on this island is free of charge.

Ash: Really? Wow. 10001 floor, sounds high, hope you're not afraid of heights Misty.

Misty: Me, no way! Maybe you are but not me.

BellB. Right this way sir and madam.

The bellboy lead them to a special elevator located at the center of the hotel. It was designed with glass walls to see the great view high up. The elevator was an express elevator, only going to lobby to 100th floor and higher. They started going higher and higher, just past the fiftieth floor.

Ash: Gee this is taking a while. Must be a problem getting back down.

Misty: Hey Ash took a look over there. Look how small those people are.

Ash: Wah!! I never knew we were this high up!

Misty: What's a matter Ash? Scared.

Ash: Um.

Misty: You know, we're only half way there, this elevator's cables could snap anytime and we both be stuck here, and then we start falling down to further and further down to our doom, to be nothing more than pancakes on impact.

Ash: Waaahhhh!!

Ash jumped and right into Misty's arms, covering his face on her shoulders. Misty then broke the joke and got serious.

Misty: Ash, you really are scared of heights.

Ash: No, not exactly.

Misty: Huh?

Ash: I just wanted a hug.

Misty gave him a wicked smile and then dropped him.

Misty: Oh grow up Ashy washy.

*****

Back in the present time, though it had been the next day with Ash and Misty, it was still that same day in the present and Brock was talking to Officer Jenny.

Brock: Okay, so you're busy this whole month. Would you be busy next month?

Jenny: Brock, you're a bit silly. Sorry I just don't have time to go out and have Pizza with you.

Brock: Or anything, we could just walk in the park holding hands.

Jenny: Sorry no.

Brock: How about I follow you in your patrol, so we could spend some time with each other?

Jenny: Sorry, no civilians accompanying officers around for social purposes while on duty.

Brock: When are you not on duty?

Jenny: I'm a cop, I'm always on duty.

Brock: Bummer.

Jenny: Maybe next time Brock. So where are your friends, I usually hear you travel with two other people.

Brock: Oh yeah, Ash and Misty.

Suddenly he let out a loud yell and a giant sweatdrop.

Brock: ASH AND MISTY!! OH NO!! I've been so intrigued by your grace and beauty that I totally forgot about them. Jenny, ya hafta get a whole army of officers, call your whole family, Ash and Misty are in Team Rocket Headquarters!!

Jenny: No joke? If I say take me there we won't end up going to a movie?

Brock: Honest! They really are in Rocket Headquarters.

Jenny: Well if you say so, just show me the way and if we need to I'll radio for back up.

Brock: Will that mean your sisters will be here too?

Jenny: Probably.

Brock: OH LUCKY DAY!!

*****

At the Rocket Headquarters, Jessie and James plan a scheme to get Ash and Misty back.

Jessie: Can't you loafers work any faster!

James: Easy Jessie they're doing their best.

Jessie: I want that machine working as soon as possible. I read the report! If that ain't on then those intruders won't get back, get to work!

James: Jessie calm down, you're slave driving them.

Jessie sat down and contained her wrath, James sat next to her hoping to easy Jessie back down to normal angry level.

James: Jessie I know you wanna get them back soon.

Jessie: I do, just those stupid scientist aren't doing as good as a job as they can. I want those two pest back here now!

James: Me too.

Jessie: I just hope. They're alright. No one deserves being tests subjects to something like this.

James: I know. Just keep calm and hope for the best.

*****

In the future Ash and Misty got to their room and started to unpack and enjoy their surroundings.

Misty: I feel like a rich superstar staying here.

Ash: Yeah, this room must cost big bucks.

Misty: I want to go to the beach and catch up on some rays and some surf.

Ash: Couldn't we just stay here and rest for a while.

Misty: Aw come'on Ash. Let's go!

Ash: But . . .

Misty fluttered her eyes and got the right expression. Her eyes looked like shinning stars at night and her smile, very tempting. She came closer to Ash, held both of his hands, and placed her head on his shoulders, and then placed his hands around her making him hug her. She felt him starting to turn into mush and when she looked at him, he turned red.

Misty: Let's go to the beach Ash. I want us to have fun in the sun. You know. The two of us on the beach, playing in the sun, surfing on the waves, splashing around, fun stuff.

Ash: Oh alright Misty, let's go. And Misty . . .

Misty: Yes Ashy boy.

Ash: Whatever happen to just conking me over the head and dragging me.

Misty: Well if you want to do it that way . . .

Ash: No no, let's just go.

When they got to the beach Ash quickly set up their spot. He went over to the loan desk and rented two beach chairs, a giant umbrella, and a few towels. Pikachu was seen walking down to inspect the beach area, with a few girls tagging a long behind him giggling on how cute he looked with his tiny aloha t shirt, shades, and tiny surfboard. Ash and Misty watched and laughed as Pikachu suddenly became the ladies Pika of the beach.

Ash: Looks like Pikachu has become a definite girl magnet here.

Misty: Well, he does look real cute in that outfit.

Ash: Funny thing too, I don't remember buying that for him.

Misty: Me too. Hey Ash . . .

Ash: Yeah?

Misty turned her back towards him, but her head turned looking at him.

Misty: Rub some sun tanning lotion on me.

Ash: Okay.

Ash grabbed the bottle and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed his hands together and then started to rub the lotion on Misty's back and neck. Misty felt his gentle hand starting to massage at her back and made sure not to miss a spot. It felt very nice and relaxing to have Ash put lotion on her, even though it was just sun tanning lotion. He rubbed his hands behind Misty's neck and around her shoulders and down her arms. She turned around when it was done and Ash started to laugh.

Misty: What's so funny?

Ash: Oh nothing, you just look so red and without even getting into the sun.

Misty: Oh. Hey it's your turn!

Ash: But I just put lotion on.

Misty: I said it's your turn!

Misty argued her way in, got some of the lotion and started to rub it on Ash though had already. She got to the hard to reach areas of his back that he missed, and then rubbed around his shoulders.

Ash: Are you done yet?

Misty: Don't you like being rubbed with lotion.

Ash: I dunno. I just feel ticklish.

A sudden devilish idea popped into Misty's mind, and Ash regretted even mention that he was ticklish. The rubbing went lower on his back, started getting closer, and then Misty started to tickle Ash by his side making good use of those long finger nails. Ash was hysterical and Misty just kept tickling him until he started to plead for her to stop.

Ash: No more no more, I can't take it aaahhahahahhhhahahahahaha!!!

Misty: Oh come'on you're such wimp. Tickle tickle tickle.

Ash: Aaahhahahaaahaaa oh please stop. No more no more haahahahhahhahha!!!

Misty started to slow her tickling, now Ash was sitting on her lap and her arms were around him. The tickling stop and Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash: Don't ever do that again.

Misty: I'll do what I want to do.

Ash relaxed his head back and leaned a bit on Misty, it was another one of those cute romantic moments.

Ash: Hey, you're supposed to be the one on my lap.

Misty: No I don't, I want you to be on my lap too once an a while.

Ash: Okay. But I want to hug you later too.

Misty: Ofcourse. Maybe right after . . .

Ash: Right after what?

Misty: More tickling.

Ash: Ack! Aahahhahahahhahahahahahaha!!!

The couple had their fun in the sun, laying back to relax, running around on the beach tossing a Frisbee, having splash fights in the water, seeing who could surf better, naturally Misty had the advantage with Starmie but Ash had his own style with his Squirtle. They did whatever can be done at the beach for recreation. With a beach towel laid out, Ash and Misty sat on it, close to the surf as they let Pikachu finish up his snorkeling. Pikachu's head emerged from the water and he removed his goggles and started walking back on the beach. Ash helped him out of his fins and flippers wondering where in the world did Pikachu get this things, but he wasn't gonna ask, he might just regret it. The sun hid behind some clothes and the wind started to pick up, both Ash and Misty were still wet and things started to get kinda cold.

Misty: Hey Ash, let's go get a towel to dry off. It's starting to get kinda chilly.

Ash: Okay, I got a big towel in that bag.

Misty ran over to grab it, the towel was big for sure, big enough to be a beach blanket to sit on. She wrapped it around herself and went to reach for another towel, but she got a better idea.

Misty: Hey Ash!

Ash turned around and there was Misty holding the towel, she wrapped it around him and around her, so now they where hugging with the towel around them.

Misty: There, now I don't feel so cold anymore.

Ash: Yeah me too.

Pikachu: Pika pika ((Oh how cute)).

Drying up and exchange some short quick kisses with each other the two headed back to the room, mainly to take a shower (no not with each other), and to change clothes (not infront of each other). Once changed Misty walk in while Pikachu was playing pass the apple with Togepi. It was a cute scene and she didn't want to disturb, she only wish she had a camera, or maybe if Todd was around to take the picture, unfortunately being trapped in the future you wouldn't be able to see anyone you knew around you. Ash was slouching on the couch with a bowl of chips at his side and with a totally silly expression.

Ash: Sheesh, I hate sour chips.

Misty joined Ash on the couch, she laid down and placed her head on Ash's lap and her legs dangling on the arm rest. She looked up at Ash who a bit looked back at her and back to the TV and to the chips. He bit into a chip that crumbled and landed right in Misty's mouth.

Misty: You're right, it is sour. So what do you wanna do now Ashy washy.

Ash: Just relax, and get some rest for tonight.

Misty: Why what are we doing tonight. (Don't go there you hentai, it's not that)

Ash: There's a pokemon battle arena tonight at the sports arena. There's a mystery grand prize along with a rare pokemon Porygon.

Misty: Wow a Porygon. That is rare. So when is the arena gonna start?

Ash: Around eight.

Misty: It's only four.

Ash: Well, today's beach day was fun, tiring too. I'm gonna take a nap, care to join me?

Misty: Sure thing Ashy.

Ash: Oh and Pikachu, wake us up around seven thirty.

Pikachu: Pika ((sure)).

Ash leaned down a bit more, the couch was a fancy brand, had a reclining feature just to put your leg up and lean back for a nice peaceful nap. Misty yawned and fell asleep on Ash's lap as Ash pulled down his cap over his eyes and slept. Pikachu looked at them and smiled. And he thought he was the cutest, but no, he knew that nothing was cuter than young love like Ash and Misty.

They woke up from Pikachu's Pika-ing sounds. The whole time Pikachu was watching TV and munching down to the chips dipped in his own favorite dip, ketchup.

Ash: *yawn* Hey Pikachu, isn't that a weird combination?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika ((Nope, just fine))

Ash: Sure, hey Misty, had a nice nap?

Misty opened her eyes and saw Ash looking directly down into her eyes. She blushed and reached up to cup the side of his cheek.

Misty: Ofcourse I did, your lap is the best pillow.

Ash laughed as Misty got up from his lap and stretched. It was seven thirty, right on time. The couple did a few stretching exercises, Ash a few jumping jacks to get the blood going and his mind set on winning Pokemon battles at the arena.

Ash: Okay, now I feel like winning me whatever prize and maybe that Porygon.

Misty: Hey Ash I bet you can't do this!

Misty extended her legs out and did the splits effortlessly, it was natural for her and she even did Ash's pose.

Ash: Oh that's easy, like this. Waahhh!!!

It was much more difficult for Ash to do it and he didn't plan to go all the way down, but he did managed to get close, or as close to any normal guy would. Misty helped Ash up and back to his feet, she handed him his pokeball belt and she got her own as well. Pikachu munched on the last of his chips and hopped on Ash's cap where he normally hung around. Misty picked up Togepi and placed it in her bag.

Togepi: Togi Togi Togi ((Gonna go for a ride))

And out they went and to the Pokemon arena of Rocket Resort.

* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	9. Rocket Pokemon Arena

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 9 : Rocket Pokemon Arena

Ash and Misty got to the arena early to register, there were other trainers that registered too, everyone having their eye set on winning the Porygon.

Ash: I'm gonna beat everyone.

Misty: Don't get full of yourself.

Pikachu: Pika kachu pika pi ((who's the one battling here))

Half an hour later the arena was filled with spectators, it looked like a great sporting event, which it is, Pokemon Battle. Ash sat on the side lines with the other trainers, Misty was next to him holding his hand waiting for the beginning match. The lights dimmed and the spot lights focused on the center of the arena. The announcer's voice boomed loud and made a very big introduction.

Announcer: Welcome Rockets to tonight's Pokemon Battle! We are packed here and ready to go. We have an interesting line up for you, sixteen combatants have registered and are ready to battle. Now let the arena begin!

The crowds cheered on as the trainers stood up getting ready, Ash had his hand by his side holding onto Misty's and they were ready.

Announcer: First up is Ash, a young man in his teens. He may seem young but he is no push over, he will be challenging, the Crisco Kid, a tough upcoming Pokemon star.

Misty: Hey Ash, good luck.

Ash: I don't need luck, I got skill. And also I'll be looking forward to my victory kiss.

Misty: Okay!

Ash stood at his side of the arena and the other trainer at his side. The lights focused on him and his opponent, Ash's head was down and his cap covering his eyes. The bell sounded and he raised his head and showed his eyes, turned his cap around and threw out his pokeball, to battle with his opponent.

Ash: Bulbasaur I choose you!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur ((let me at him))

Crisco K.: I call upon you Graveler.

Ash: Bulbasaur start off with razor leaf attack.

Crisco K: Gravler Sesmic Toss!

Bulbasaur's razor leaf hit Gravler, giving the opening hit and advantage to Ash. The match continued on quickly with Bulbasaur weakening Graveler with vine whip. Ash told Bulbasaur to use his leachseed then followed up with tackle attack, it knocked Graveler out and Ash took the victory.

Ash: Alright!

He did his pose as he stood in the spotlight with several people cheering and applauding. He returned to his seat to let the next trainers duel. He placed his pokemon on the special recharge sphere on the side to fully charge it and battle the next opponent.

Misty: You did great out there.

Misty gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and Ash blushed red with his cap tilting a bit. Misty was next but she had no problem defeating someone who had a powerful Onix. The battles went on with some trainers advancing and some losing. There were four trainers left, Ash, Misty, Clint, and Brooks. Misty went out first to challenge Brooks to be a number one contender for the grand prize, but there was trouble. Brooks who watched Misty battle noticed all her pokemon were water element, so Brooks battled her using a Jolteon. The odds didn't look go for Misty and she was defeated quickly.

Ash: Misty, you gave it your best, you made it pretty far.

Misty: I know, but I wish I could have won that Porygon.

Ash: Well, who said I was gonna lose to you.

Misty: What!? Oh well nevermind, just beat the next trainer and hope you win.

Ash: Alright, I'll do it for you Misty.

Ash went to his side of the arena and did his opening pose with his cap down covering his eyes. The bell rang and he called out Pideotto to battle against Clint's Beedrill. Both flying pokemon dodged and struck each other. Just when Ash was about to lose, he told Pideotto to do his Razor Wind attack, Pideotto formed a whirlwind and stuck the Beedrill down. Ash won. He ran down to get a hug from Misty and to recharge Pidgeotto, the next match decides it all. There was a brief intermission for the trainers and the audience to get some food or to go to the bathroom. Ash sat on the bench and Misty came behind him and started to massage him, hyphening him up to win.

Misty: Come'on Ash, you nearly lost there. Ya gotta win, this stuff is easy compared to the Pokemon League.

Ash: I know, this is good experience though. I'm ready to take Brooks on. Oh that feels nice Misty, where did you learn to massage?

Misty: Nowhere, it feels good cause I'm doing it to you.

Ash: Yeah, I love your touch.

Ash watched on as some of the workers started to reel in the prizes, Misty focused her attention on her massage and started to daydream a bit. One of the boxes tipped over and out fell a few sparkling things. Ash saw it but he wasn't sure if anyone else saw it. What fell was two star looking things, two starmie earrings he thought it was, and a necklace of gold, two rings, and one other, a shinny silver pin, he couldn't see what was on the pin, it was a split second but he took in and identified one of the hidden prizes. The worker carefully placed the prize back in and started to wrap it. It was then placed next to the grand prize, the porygon. The break was over and the announcer went on again.

Announcer: Welcome back. Now in our last match to determine who gets the prize is Ash versus Brooks. The battle will begin, trainers get to your positions.

Ash and Brooks got on opposite ends. Ash did his beginning pose bit and Brooks carefully examined which Pokemon Ash will use. So far he saw a Charrizard that didn't like being told what to do, a Bulbasaur, a squirtle, and a Pidgeotto. He sensed that Ash was gonna pull out something electrical next. A Golem would be good right now. The bell sounded and both trainers started.

Ash: Pikachu Go!

Brooks: Golem go!

And the match started. Pikachu stared at the Golem waiting for the first move, and for an opening. Ash didn't flinch, even though it wasn't in favor of him, Pikachu has the power to win any battle. The Golem rushed in with a tackle and Pikachu jumped up to dodge.

Ash: Pikachu, use your agility! Evade Golem's attacks.

Brooks: Evading won't win the battle, Golem Rock Throw, squash that Pikachu!

Pikachu dodge the rock throw and continued to evade, waiting for an opening.

Ash: Pikachu, swift! Lightly hit Golem to slow it down.

Brooks: That attack won't do a thing.

Stars few from Pikachu striking Golem but it didn't hurt it much. It showed minor scratches but that's all it showed. Pikachu continued to dodge and do swift, and then Ash saw the opening. Golem jumped up and tried to flatten Pikachu but Pikachu dodged.

Ash: Pikachu Flash!

Brooks: What?

Pikachu flashed a blinding light all around, it had great impact that everyone had to cover their eyes. Golem was hit hard and it was blinded.

Ash: Alright, now go for the Maximum Thunder!!

Another bright flash shinned from Pikachu, the bolts flew high then down low and struck Golem. When the final flashes faded Golem leaned over and fell. Pikachu hopped around dancing for his victory.

Brooks: No way, Golem is amune to electric attacks.

Ash: ALRIGHT WE DID IT, YAHOO YAHOO!!!

Pikachu: Pika pika!! Pika pika!! ((Win win, I win win))

Announcer: This arena's winner is . . . ASH!! Trainers, please select your prizes, from third, second, and winner.

Two workers rolled out the prize tray. Ash looked over and saw two selections for himself. Clint took his prize, a $200 certificate good at the Rocket Mall. Brooks waited for Ash to make his selection, didn't want to get in the way of the winner. Ash stared at the pokeball with porygon in it. He wanted it so much, he would have a rare pokemon on his side that could be super useful. Then he turned around and saw Misty.

Misty *thinking* : Wow, a porygon, I wonder what Ash is going to do with his porygon.

Ash: I choose this mystery box!

Misty: WHAT!?

Announcer: Oh Ash chose the mystery box, it could contain gold and silver, rare things never been found, or hunks of junk worth nothing.

Misty: Are you crazy Ash! Take the porygon you idiot, that's why you're in this arena!

Too late, selection made and the worker handed Ash the mystery box. Misty ran up to Ash and bonked him on the head.

Misty: Now why did you do that for? Now you could have junk in there?

Ash: Actually, it could be something nice.

Misty: Awwwww yeah right! Let's see what's in here.

Just as Misty was about to open the wrapping Ash stopped her and held the box tight.

Ash: Let's take it outside and open it, if it is something of value then I might get mobbed.

Misty: Who would want to take a piece of lead.

The exited the arena and stepped into the night. It was a bright starry night with the moon lighting up the sky. Ash held Misty's hand and took her to the beach side, there were two empty beach chairs laid out and they took a sit there.

Misty: So why do we need to open the box all the way over here.

Ash: Well, it adds to the environment.

Misty: What are you talking about Ash?

Ash: This.

Ash opened the box, he pulled out a small case and opened it in front of Misty. Inside was two diamond Starmie earrings, it shinned so brightly and twinkled along with the stars. Misty's eyes watered up as she was taken by it's beauty, and Ash's generosity.

Ash: Here Misty. These are for you.

Misty: Oh Ash, Starmie earrings, they're so beautiful.

Ash: Yeah they are. Hey my ears aren't pierced anyway.

Misty fell over her chair, Ash sure knew how to start a moment, and break it. But it was still very nice of him to give her his prize.

Ash: Oh that's not all. I got a pokemon champion pin for myself. There's also a gold necklace here, and two rings.

Misty: Wow! Oh this is so . . . I don't know what to say Ash.

Ash: Well, how about, I love you for starters.

Misty: Okay, I love you Ash. Now can you put the necklace on me, I wanna see what I look like.

Misty turned around, Ash placed the necklace around Misty's neck, Misty blushed deep red, not only did she receive wonderful gifts, also Ash's putting it on her, it added extra and Misty felt like she could burst. She turned around once it was on her, Ash was blushing back, Misty looked even more beautiful with the matching Starmie earrings and gold necklace.

Misty: Well how do I look?

Ash: Um . . . you look . . . you look like a . . . an angel or something.

Ash lost his cool and just fell victim to the stuttering and nervous feeling of gazing something very beautiful. Misty wanted to see what she looked like, the ocean was calm and maybe she could see her reflection. She walked to the water and saw her reflection. It wasn't clear but her new jewelry sparkled brightly. It was beautiful just to see it's distorted shine, how much more if she saw herself in a mirror. She saw a reflection of red and blue approaching her, she felt a arms hug her and chin lay on her shoulder, she turned around to give Ash a kiss, short but sweet. Ash and Misty rocked together as they looked at the ocean and stars above.

Ash: Your beautiful Misty. There's still more jewelry. Two rings.

Misty: Rings. First earrings, then a necklace, now a rings. I feel like a princess.

Ash: Kinda like your dream back at the hotel that morning.

Misty gave Ash a gentle slap on the head, something cute.

Misty: Well, I was the princess and you were my prince.

Ash: That's exactly what you said.

Misty: I know, hey, can I see those rings.

Ash: Here ya go Misty.

Ash handed Misty the tiny box with the rings. She looked at them, it was paired together, a style of wearing these two rings together. Misty grabbed one of Ash's hands, held his ring finger, and put one ring on. She took the other ring and put it on her finger.

Ash: But aren't these rings suppose to be together?

Misty: Yeah, but I want you to have one. This is our rings, our bond rings. This shows that we are linked together.

Ash: Okay.

Misty: And to seal the deal. A bonding kiss.

Misty turned around, hugged Ash tight, and gave him a very passionate kiss by the seashore of the beach. They hugged tighter and kissed more, melting away within each other. Pikachu and Togepi watched and sat where Ash and Misty were sitting.

Pikachu: Pika pi pik chu pika pika. ((Isn't that romantic))

Togepi: Prriiii prriii togi togi prrriiiii ((Ashy loves mommy, mommy loves Ashy))

Next Issue: Kawaii love at the resort and also Bubbles Water Rival

* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	10. Kawaii love at the resort and also Bubbl...

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 10: Kawaii love at the resort and also Bubbles Water Rival

*****

The next morning Ash and Misty started their day with a fun activity. Near the swimming pool was a hotel activity of blindfolding someone and having that person break a watermelon in half with a bat. Ash blindfolded Misty and spun her around, right before letting go he gave her a kiss on the neck and told her exactly where the target was.

Ash: Alright Misty go!

Misty started to walk forward then suddenly started to turn and turn a bit more, till she was going in the opposite direction.

Ash: No Misty, you're going the wrong way, turn around, turn around.

Misty kept going and then swung.

Ash: Aaaahhhhh!! Hey watch it, you almost hit me.

Misty then smiled and lightly bonked Ash with the bat over the head. She then giggled and walked towards the watermelon and broke it in half. She took off the blindfold and walked back to Ash holding two pieces.

Ash: Oh you! You could have hit a home run with my head.

Misty: Make that a grand slam.

Ash: Wah!

Misty: Well here ya go Ashy boy. Didn't mean to knock some common sense into ya.

Misty passed him the watermelon and the two sat where they were and ate. The next couple went and they watched and ate, laughing and giggling. Ash turned to his side and spat seeds into Misty's face, Misty retaliated with her own spitting. Seeds flew everywhere and everyone then started to join in. Once they got out of the watermelon food fight, Ash and Misty headed back up to their room to wash off all the seeds and get another change of clothes.

Misty: Oh yuck! I got gew all over me.

Ash: Haa haa haa.

Misty: And what's so funny?

Ash: You just look so funny with seeds all over ya.

Misty: Well unlike some people who always looks funny.

Ash: Hey!

Misty: What are you gonna do about it Pokemon Master?

Ash: Well what else am I gonna do?

Ash grabbed Misty quickly and gave her a surprise kiss directly on the lips, this time, it was more playful. When they broke Misty was blushing as usual and Ash had a weird look on his face.

Ash: Did I just feel your tongue in my mouth?

Misty: That's called a french kiss.

Ash: Ewww. You put your tongue in the other person's mouth? Ewww. Why do you call it a french kiss anyway.

Misty: That's how the french kiss.

Ash: Have you ever french kissed anyone?

Misty: No.

Ash: Then how do you know that's the way the french kiss?

Misty: I JUST KNOW!!!

Misty bonked Ash over the head and laughed. Ash wobbled a bit and fell.

Misty: I knew you fell for me Ash.

Ash: In more ways then one.

Misty: Here let me help you up.

Misty extended her hand and Ash grabbed it. With the devil in his eyes he decided to get just as playful. As Misty helped Ash up, Ash quickly jumped up, grabbed Misty, bent her down, and gave her the most powerful french kiss of all of pokemon history. After the kiss, Ash let go and Misty fell like a twig. She was totally stunned and blushing deep red. She was a total lost for words and was totally shock, but she had a smile from one ear to the other. Ash calmly fixed his posture and stood straight up, as if nothing happened.

Ash: Well, who fell for who now.

Bing and they were at their floor. Misty was still in a total moment of shock, Ash had to pick her up and carry her to the door.

Ash: It's a good thing your light Misty. With all the watermelon you ate this morning I would think I would need a forklift.

No response from Misty.

Ash: Gee you really are out of it. You would have bonked me over. Well, I guess I did put to much kiss into that kiss. PIKACHU, open the door please!

Pikachu opened the door, don't know how since he wasn't that tall but he did. And Ash carried Misty into the room and set her down on the sofa.

Pikachu: Pika pika kachu pikachu ((what's with her))

Ash: Well uh, do you know what a french kiss is Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled and winked.

Pikachu: Kachu! ((ofcourse))

Pikachu pulled a bag of rice out of thin air and started showering Ash and Misty with it. Ash fell over stupidly, his own pokemon pika pal knew before him, and where did he learn it, not to mention what he was getting at with the rice. Pikachu went over to his small cushion which he used as a chair and continued to play with his gameboy (where did he get it, dunno?)

Pikachu: Pi pika pika pi pi pika chu pikachu ((All I need is one more and I got 151 of them))

Ash sweatdrop, he was about to ask what game Pikachu was playing when Misty snapped out of her trance.

Misty: WOW ASH!!! I didn't know you were that good. Oh come here!!

Ash: Huh Wahhhhh!!!

Misty grabbed Ash from behind and hugged him down all the way to the sofa and she started to kiss him left and right. Ash was moving around a bit, trying to remained balanced on the sofa but unfortunately he didn't and they both went crashing to the floor but that didn't stop Misty, she just continued her kissing assault on Ash.

Pikachu: Chu Pika pika chu pikachu ((should I leave you two alone))

Ash had stars in his eyes and had the goofiest smile ever. His face was totally red and covered a bit with Misty's light pink lipstick. Ash was out in la la land. Misty picked up Ash and she just sat on the sofa, with Ash's head on her lap, and she was wearing Ash's cap, as she gently tangled her fingers in his black hat hair. She watched some TV while Ash just laid there, she turned away a moment to see what Togepi was doing. Togepi and Pikachu were playing cards, but it didn't look like any card game she ever so. It had funny writing on each card and pictures of Pokemon, and the way the cards were placed on the floor.

Misty: Hey, what are you two playing?

Pikachu: Pika pika chu pika pi (no translation)

Misty didn't understand but she got the hint it was something those two were good at. Probably cause they were a total natural at it.

*****

Brock brought Officer Jenny to where he thought was the secret passage to the subway. He stomped around the ground trying find it but unsuccessful.

Brock: I thought it was here? No could be here. No here.

Officer Jenny: Well, I thought you knew were the passage way was?

Brock: Well, it's hidden so I can't exactly find it this easily, but I'm sure it's around here. I know, team rocket said something to open up the door. Now what did they say. Open says me!

Nothing happened.

Brock: Okay, how about, hocus pocus?

Still nothing.

Brock: Hmm, roses are red, violets are blue. I know that part, that's what James said, but what was the other part.

Officer Jenny sat down and yawned, it was a good day to take the day off without actually counting it, she knew she would be dragged into something like this, but it was a good time to relax and forget her duties for the moment.

Brock: Roses are red, violets are blue. Wait, when did violets ever be blue. That's a trick question.

Officer Jenny: It's kinda relaxing here in the forest.

Officer Jenny sets up a picnic and sits down. She opens her picnic basket and takes out some food.

Officer Jenny: Hey Brock, wanna join me here?

Brock: Hang on, I'm kinda deep in thought right now. Lesse, Roses are red, but they can also be white.

Officer Jenny: Suit yourself.

*****   
Later that day, Ash and Misty got a call from one of the scientist working on the Chrono Shift Past.

Scientist: We're almost done here Mr. Ketchum. It'll take two more days till it's totally operational and working fine.

Ash: Two days huh, that's good.

Scientist: Yes, we worked harder and faster on it so you may get back to your time immediately.

Ash: Actually, you don't have to work too hard. Go out and take a break.

Scientist: We're ordered to fix this as soon as we can, we can't take a break. I'll you back if we have any further news.

The video phone blanked and disappeared out of site. Misty came out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck, drying herself off.

Misty: So what did he say?

Ash: Two days till we can go home.

Misty: Two days? I was hoping a week more.

Ash: Well, we're suppose to be back as soon as we can.

Misty: Just when I was having fun here. Well let's make the most of it. There's pokemon volleyball match. It's between the Fire Meltdowns and Water Hazards. I'm rooting for the Water Hazards to win.

Ash: Pokemon playing volleyball, this I hafta see.

Everyone went down to the sports area, one side was the volleyball area where the match was just getting started. The net was directly between a large pool and land. A magmar served the ball and a squirtle hit it. Goldeen rallied with her fin, and a Golduck jumped up and spiked it.

Ash: Wow! This looks like a good match.

Misty: Yup. Go Water Hazards!

After the volleyball, with the Water Hazards winning 15 to 12, Misty went up to get the Water Hazards autograph.

Misty: Oh you really played a good match today. I was really rooting for you to win.

Squirtle: Squir squir ((we're good))

Suddenly a trainer passed and pushed Misty away.

GirlTrainer: Hey! No signing autographs!

Misty: Sorry I . . .

GirlTrainer: Sorry isn't gonna cut it. My pokemon don't need to associate with any third class kid like you.

Misty: WHAT WAS THAT!!

GirlTrainer: Your not worth my time to repeat what I said.

Ash quickly grabbed Misty and held her back before she started swing her fist around.

Misty: Let go Ash! I'm gonna knock her to moon!

Ash: Misty calm down!

GirlTrainer: Ha, only a third class pokemon trainer like yourself would ever get angry by any insults.

Misty: Shut up you snob! I challenge you to a match right now! Let go Ash! I have the honor of a water pokemon trainer to defend!

GirlTrainer: Well if you want to lose then let it be known that you lost to me, Bubbles.

Ash: Bubbles! What kind of a name is that? Misty quit trying to smash her one!

GirlTrainer: Oh dear, these third class people have such primitive forms of acts.

Once Ash got Misty to calm down and think of her pokemon battle, the two got to their places at a battlefield and readied to fight.

Misty: Let's go! Misty calls, Staryu!

Bubbles: I summon Poliwrath.

Misty: Staryu attack, double edge!

Bubbles: Poliwrath you know what to do, eliminate her!

The battle went on, Staryu was defeated but Misty later won with Starmie. She lost again using Goldeen against a shellder, and but the fourth match went to her thanks to Horsea's wit and clever and quick thinking. The fifth and final match now began.

Bubbles: You got luck those times, I gave you those matches, but now I'll win. Gyrados come'on out!

Misty: A Gyrados? But, I don't have anyone else to use but . . . Psyduck. Oh well, Get'm Psyduck!

Psyduck jumped out of his pokeball and held his head like he always does.

Misty: Psyduck, use your disable attack!

Psyduck: Psy?

Misty: Doh Dimwit Duck! Can't you remember your own attacks!!

Bubbles: I can't believe your ignorance, using a psyduck. At the very least you should use a golduck, where the real power is.

Misty: I don't need a golduck, to beat you! Psyduck Confusion!

Bubbles: Uh Gyrados, take it easy you won't have anything to worry about.

Psyduck: Psy?

Misty: Dummy duck! Come'on Gyrados, one big bonk on the head!

Bubbles: Ignore her Gyrados, just let that psyduck where itself out.

Misty started to get really angry and yelling the top of her lungs. She pulled out a bat from no where and headed straight for psyduck, but Ash held her back.

Misty: Get a headache!

Ash: You're going to bash psyduck's brain in!

Misty: What Brain!!

Psyduck walked over under a tree and stood there for shad. Bubbles and her Gryados just stood there yawning to themselves to watch how stupid Misty and Ash were acting.

Bubbles: Immature kids. How on earth do they ever get to be pokemon trainers.

Ash: I became a pokemon trainer because I love pokemon!

Bubbles: Oh really. Maybe you should just watch the masters at work, I assume you barely even know how to handle a poke ball right.

Ash: What!? Come'on, I'll take you into next Tuesday. Pikachu!

Ash looked down and Pikachu wasn't there.

Ash: Waaa, Pikachu where are you?

He turned behind and there he saw Pikachu with his surfer getup with Togepi and dancing and swinging with a bunch of the girls he met.

Ash: Wah, Pikachu . . .

Ash's head sank low and had a giant sweatdrop. He shook it off and got into his fighting stance again.

Ash: Well I don't need to defeat you with electricity, I'll call out Squirtle!

Misty: No this is my fight. Psyduck, fight Gyrados.

Psyduck was reluctant and enjoyed his shade, so he stood where he was and leaned up against the tree.

Misty: PSYDUCK!!

A coconut start to shake loose from above and it fell, hitting psyduck on the head. Psyduck held his head and started to get dizzy.

Misty: That's it! Ash, could you get Bulbasaur to shake out more coconuts?

Ash: Sure thing Misty. Go Bulbasaur! Use your vines and shake that tree's coconuts off!

One after another coconuts fell and hit Psyduck. His headache was getting worse and then his eyes started to glow.

Misty: Alright, just what we need. Psyduck, disable!

Gyrados was frozen still with a strange blue aura.

Misty: Now confuse!

The gyrados was smashed all over the area then was flung into the ocean. It didn't emerge back and was presumed fainting. A long red beam shot and Bubbles retrieved her Gyrados.

Misty: I win!!!

Bubbles: Don't gloat too much, if I didn't have a schedule to keep then I would beat you a bit more.

Misty: Yeah right, get lost you loser.

Bubbles: Why I never!

And Bubbles left heading into the hotel. Misty stood proud and smiled a great big smile. She had that same arrogant look when Ash beat someone.

Misty: That'll show her not to mess with me. The Marvelous Misty!

Ash: Um, I'm not too sure about that one.

Misty turned to Ash with an annoyed look.

Misty: What? Are you saying that I'm loser like her, is that it! Are you saying that I can't win ever, huh Mr. Pokemon Master! Is that it!

Ash: No no, I didn't mean to say anything.

Misty: Aha but you did, so that means, a penalty.

Ash: Oh no.

Misty: A bash on the head for start.

Misty bonked Ash on the head like usual.

Misty: And lunch for two.

Ash: Wah! Lunch? Oh that doesn't sound so bad. Could it be a victory lunch rather than a penalty one?

Misty: I think I'll let it be both.

Ash: Wah!

*****

Officer Jenny was laying back on the picnic mat. She took her hat off and started to loosen her clothing a bit. She wore a normal civilian shirt under her uniform, she hung her uniform up on the tree and relaxed on the mat with a few pillows. She stared at the sky and watched the cloud pass, she looked around and saw Brock sitting on a rock still thinking.

Brock: There are several different types of red. There's candy apple red, cherry red, blood red, hot red . . .

Jenny: Brock, come here a moment, I want you to brush my hair.

Brock was so deep into his thinking he just pretended to have listened.

Brock: Oh sure, after I figure this out. Just a little while longer.

Jenny: Alright. I'll just brush it myself.

And Jenny proceeded to brush her own hair while she watched Brock think. She thought he looked kinda cute, for a dorky guy. And wish he paid more attention to her picnic or in her own way of thinking, on duty undercover stake out.

*****

Jessie pushed the scientist even further, she wanted the Chrono Shift fixed.

James: Keep going. Jessie will start chopping heads if you don't hurry up.

Jessie: Move it! I want this operational now!

James: Jessie. Take it easy, they're doing their best and even more.

Jessie: It ain't good enough. I want this on now! We need to get Ash and Misty home, we don't want them to be stuck in the future. Who will we ever do battle with ever? And what purpose would we have without them. And most of all, we might get stuck doing other work.

James: Instead of the fun we have. MOVE IT YOU SLOW POKES!! Get those machines going!

*****

Back in the future, after a well earned lunch Ash and Misty went to watch a movie which they didn't spend any attention to but rather kissed and made out. Upon exciting from the movie Pikachu and the rest of Ash and Misty's pokemon were seen running around having fun. They earned for a hard battle one, well for Misty that is. The two lead their pokemon out into the grassy plains, a good place to setup a picnic. Misty carried a basket full of goodies and treats, Ash carried the rest. He stumbled and walked off balanced as he carried the picnic mat, huge umbrella, some toys for the pokemon, radio , and two chairs to sit on.

Misty: Ah this looks like a good spot. Okay Ash set it down gently.

No sooner had Misty finished Ash dropped everything and fell backwards.

Misty: Hey Ash I said gently!

Ash: Sorry, but I'm tired a bit.

Misty: We barely even got started and your tired already?

Ash: Hey but I had to carry everything!

Misty: Not everything, I carried the basket.

Ash fell over again and landed on the grass. It was soft which was good cause he did drop kinda hard. The picnic was set up, Ash and Misty sitting in their chairs, the pokemon on the mats, eating away and conversing with each other. There was a lot of Pika and more Squir, and some Bulba, and quiet a bit of Psy, and whole lot more other sounds. The radio played soft tunes while they ate and later some dance music good for some dancing Pokemon. After having a good dance the pokemon retrieved some of the games Ash brought and played. Pikachu and Squirtle were going one on one with horseshoes. Staryu, Starmie, and Psyduck were running around playing keep away the Frisbee, Psyduck was the keep away. Charizzard was snoozing on the field, Horsea and Goldeen found a stream and were playing water tag. Pidgeotto was giving Togepi a birds eye view of the area, flying around and doing tricks. Ash and Misty calmly relaxed with each other, holding hands as they watched. Moments later Misty's hand loosened to Ash's and dangled from the side, she fell asleep.

Ash: Gee, that battle with that Bubbles must've tired ya out.

Ash patted Misty's hand a bit, giving it a kiss. He looked up and saw their pokemon having a great relaxing time too. He called over Pikachu and made him responsible of waking him up later. Ash moved his chair closer to Misty's, so now they were side by side. He placed his hand over hers, he tipped his hat over his eyes, and he took a nap with Misty. It was a few minutes later Misty's head tilted a bit and was on Ash's shoulder, later Ash tilted a bit and his head landed on Misty, but they sat peacefully together. Everyone was commenting about how they looked.

Pikachu: Pika pika pikachu pika pi ((Ash and Misty look real cute)).

Bulbasaur: Bulba saur saur bulba ((Their weird, always fighting and kissing))

Squirtle: Squirtle squirt squirt ((But they look happy))

Pikachu: Kachu! ((Yup they do))

Staryu: Hiya! ((Misty is cute))

Starmie: Hooooooo ((Peaceful, never seen her this peaceful))

Psyduck: Psy pys duck ((They look red, maybe they're sick))

Horsea: Horseeeeeee hors ((Yeah love sick))

Psyduck: Duck psyduck ((maybe we should find a cure))

Everyone looked at him and he had a giant sweatdrop.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi chu kachu! ((Next time, just keep your quack shut Psyduck. ))

Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba bulba ((Does Ash drool?))

Pikachu: Chu pikachu pika pika ((He doesn't anymore.))

Squirtle: Squirtle squirt squirtle ((Good, otherwise Misty would be water logged))

Starmie: Hoooooo. ((Misty has always been water logged.))

They all laughed and made fun of their masters as they snoozed.

*****

James: Is the machine ready yet?

Scientist: Yeah but . . .

James: Let's test. Let's go Jessie.

Jessie and James walked right into the machine but moments later the ran back out looking a bit charred and burnt.

Scientist: What happened?

James: We saw a magmar.

The two fell face first and were out cold. Further fixing and tuning was required on the Chrono Shift.

*****

Officer Jenny was eating grapes while she laid down watching Brock. Brock was concentrating so hard that she thought maybe he could use a break.

Jenny: Hey Brock. Don't you think you're over doing this a bit. Maybe if you had something to eat you'll think better.

Brock: Huh, well alright sure.

Brock walked over to picnic and sat down. Jenny prepared him a sandwich and some drinks. Brock ate and started to relax his mind.

Brock: Hey this sandwich is good. What is it?

Jenny: Oh that's just a ham, turkey, and chicken breast with lettuce tomato and some of my own ranch dressing. All mixed up it taste great.

Brock: Wow, this is good stuff. I got to remember that next time.

Jenny: Well that's nothing really. I have a lot of spare time sometimes in the office so I try to learn some basic recipes.

Brock: Really? Could you tell me some?

Jenny: Sure, I remember a recipe for a healthy but taste omelet.

Brock will eventually get back to his search for the hidden passage way . . . right?   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	11. Chrono

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

Chapter 11: Chrono

People exited the movie theater which would include Ash and Misty. It was evening time and time to head back.

Misty: That was a nice movie. Too bad it's an absolute spoiler since this movie won't be released for a very long time in our time.

Ash: Well, we can say we are the very first couple to see Episode One: The Pokemon Phantom X Menace.

Misty: Yup.

Misty shivered a bit, the cold wind started to blow hard. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. Seeing this, Ash took off his jacket and placed it around Misty. He took off his cap and placed it on Misty.

Ash: There that should keep you warm.

Misty smiled hugged Ash. It was so nice for him to lend his jacket out, this would be a date setup bit. The guy lends the girl jacket after movie, but it's very nice. They waited a few minutes and another group exited the theaters, and among that crowd was Pikachu and another Pikachu.

Ash: Hey Pikachu, enjoy your movie?

Pikachu: Pikachu (yup).

Misty: How about your date?

Pikachu nodded happily. The two started to walk off slowly towards a fastfood joint, their tails were locked together and it looked very cute.

Misty: Isn't that cute, Pikachu his holding hands . . . I mean tails with that other Pikachu.

Ash: Yeah, I guess Pikachu learned some stuff from it's master.

Misty: Learned? More like you learned from him.

Ash: I taught everything I know about romance to Pikachu so that's why he has a date now.

Misty: He taught you, of all people teach romance, Ash the Dense one.

Ash: I'm not dense.

Misty: Okay, prove it.

Ash hugged Misty tight, looked into her eyes and just continued to look into them. He slowly moved closer to Misty, leaning forward with his head. Misty moved closer too and their lips met. Misty shifted her balanced and leaned on Ash from the impact of the kiss. When it broke they were still hugging each other closely. Ash kissed Misty's forehead once and looked back into her eyes.

Ash: Did I prove myself?

Misty: Yeah. But I still think Pikachu knew more than you.

Ash: Wa. Well it doesn't matter anyway. It's not how much a person knows is what you can do with what you know.

Misty giggled and the two left hand in hand together. They arrived at the resort hotel they were staying at, going back to their room. They sat on the coach together just watching TV. Misty sat on Ash's lap while he was brushing her hair. Not much to brush but it was that fun activity that could last for hours. After brushing Ash just placed the brush down and placed his arms around Misty's waist and the two just sat there. Moments later the door opened and entered Pikachu, he appeared happy dizzy and also with light pink lips marks all over his face.

Misty: Hey Ash, look at Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu you sly. Had a wild night didn't you?

Pikachu blushed and pointed back at them.

Pikachu: Chu pika pika ((look who's talking))

A few more steps and Pikachu collapsed on the rug.

Ash: Give it sometime Pikachu. You're just tired from all that kissing. It really takes a lot out of you.

Misty: Yup. We know.

The phone rang and Ash answered.

Ash: Hello.

Engineer: Hello Ash Ketchum. This is one of the engineers working on the chrono shift past. We just finished. Come by down anytime tomorrow to go back home.

Ash: Really? Thanks.

Ash hung up, he was happy but also disappointed.

Misty: Who was that Ash?

Ash: Just the engineer for the chrono shift machine. He said that they are finished. We can go back home tomorrow.

Misty: That's great. I'm going to miss all this stuff. The room, the view, the games and fun.

Ash: This is a great place. We should visit back here later when we're back in the past.

Misty: Aha, just the two of us.

Pikachu: Pika (( and me with Togepi))

Ash smiled at his pokemon, he scratched underneath it's chin and Pikachu purred. All the fun they had at the resort, beach, pool, games, picnics, and ofcourse all the romance, the fondest of memories that he'll treasure. He got up and headed towards the bedroom.

Ash: Well, this is our last night being in the resort. I guess it's time to turn in.

Misty walked over to Ash and gave him a hug and placed her head on Ash's shoulder.

Misty: Ash, I don't want this night to end then. I want to make it last as long as possible.

Ash: Oh? And what do you propose we do?

Misty: We could . . . dance.

Ash: Dance?

Misty stepped away from Ash and went to her things. She pulled out a CD and inserted it in the room's stereo system. The music started to play, soft and gentle with a saxophone playing. The lights dimmed, Pikachu was seen near the light knob. He waved as he and Togepi went into the bedroom to watch TV, this was Ash and Misty's time.

Ash walked towards Misty and hugged her from behind. He placed his hands around her and his chin on her shoulder. A kiss on the side of Misty's cheek and the two slowly swayed back and forth.

Misty: Ash, this is so romantic, I think I could burst.

Ash: I'll burst with you.

Misty turned around, looked into Ash's eyes. Her hands made their way around Ash's neck and the two started to dance. The outside world disappeared from the two, there was only them and the music. Dancing slowly around the room to the music "Tuxedo Mirage: The SM Fantasy version". It was natural the way the two danced, Misty knew how to dance a bit but Ash didn't but he moved as if he knew. Was it love that guided him? Perhaps and that could go the same for Misty, they danced as if they were on a cloud. Images of themselves changed, their imaginations kicked in. Ash wore a black tuxedo of a great fashion, a red rose on his lapel and white gloves on his hands. Misty wore an elegant dress that shinned along with her new jewelry that Ash gave her. Her Starmie earrings sparkled, so did her eyes. They danced the night away in each others arms seeing a fantasy dream of the greatest romantic night they have ever experienced.

The end of the CD had reached and the music stopped. The dancing stopped a bit but they still held each other. Misty blinked, smiling with stars in her eyes. Ash looked at his beautiful Misty as Misty looked at her handsome Ash. They gotten closer, leaning towards one another and they kissed. It had been a long kiss, melting in each other's arms. A passionate kiss that never wants to end, it felt heavenly and nothing else mattered around them, all thought disappeared and there was only their love with the kiss.

The broke from the kiss, exhausted from the lack of air but they still hugged each other. Slowly everything returned around them. They saw the paradise cloud they were dancing on return to their room, their clothes faded and reverted back to their original wear, and everything else returned.

Misty: Where did you learn how to dance?

Ash: I dunno. I guess I just winged it.

Misty: Ashy washy, always the winger.

Ash: Well I guess I am.

Misty: Silly boy.

Misty grabbed onto Ash's head and gave him a giant size noogie. Laughing and giggling was heard and Pikachu opened the door. He smiled at his two friends and Togepi was just laughing away as well.

Ash: Okay Misty, I give I give. Should we go to bed now? It's getting late and hey, when we do get Chrono Shifted back we can see Brock and everyone again.

Misty: Yah. Brocky. It's been a long time since we saw him.

Ash: I wonder what he did without us.

Misty: Probably went off to try get a date.

They laughed at the thought of Brock leaning and begging Officer Jenny, but meanwhile . . .

*****

Brock and Officer Jenny were relaxing at their picnic. Brock was laying on Jenny's lap and Jenny was just laying down.

Brock: That cloud over there looks like a rabbit.

Jenny: Yeah it does. That one over there, it looks like an ant.

Brock: Not! It does not!

Jenny: It does too. If you look at it from my angle. See those lines, that looks like the legs and those over there is it's head.

Brock: Hmm, I don't see it.

Jenny: Well maybe if you opened your eyes a bit more you could.

Brock: My eyes are open. Oh you!

Brock pinched Jenny on the leg and she let out a playful ouch.

Jenny: Hey! You got sharp nails.

Brock: I keep them sharp for people who tease my eyes.

Jenny: Well then your friends must get pinched a lot.

Brock: Yeah.

Suddenly Brock jumped in and screamed.

Brock: OH NO I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!! QUIT LET'S GO FIND THE PASSAGE WAY!!!

Brock ran forward and right into a tree. He slide off and fell on his back to a loud clang sound.

Jenny: Hey what was that? A clang?

Brock Got up and started knocking on the floor.

Brock: Hey this is the passage way. Now all we need is to open the door. Let's see. Roses are red, violets are blue. Something about Pokemon and who is Giovanni?

The door started to appear leading to a secret passage way. Brock didn't get the whole phrase right but when know how some computers are.

Brock: Yahoo! Let's go. We gotta rescue Ash and Misty.

Suddenly a man dressed in red appeared walking towards them.

Man: So you found Team Rocket's hidden passage huh.

Brock: Yeah, it took a while, who are you?

The man smiled.

Man: Just someone you'll know.

Brock: What?

The man smiled differently and then took out a flashlight looking them.

Brock: A flashlight?

With no response the man shinned the light at the two.

*****

Scientist1: According to the chart everything should be operational.

James: Shall we try again?

Jessie: I guess. Here's goes nothing.

Jessie and James ran in the Chrono Shift Future. There were flashes of light, seconds later they arrived to a room with a few scientist a few of them looked familiar.

James: Dawson? Dr. Dawson what are you doing here?

Scientist1: Hey Jessie and James came from the past. That means the Chrono Shift Past works.

Jessie: Are we here? Are we in the future?

Scientist1: Affirmative.

James: Alright, we made it!

The door opened and entered Ash and Misty along with Pikachu.

Ash: Alright we're here. Hey what are you doing here!!

Jessie: Forget about that twirp, just come with us. We're taking you home!

Misty: Home! Yeah right into Team Rocket's hands. Forget it, it was because of you that got us stuck in the future in the first place.

Ash: Actually Misty, then that would mean . . .

Ash looked at Misty holding her hand.

Ash: (whispering) . . . it was because of them we fell in love.

Misty looked at Ash and smiled.

Misty: Wrong Ash. We were already in love. It was because we saw our future selves that we confessed it.

Ash: Yeah but let's give Team Rocket a break here. If it wasn't for them we would still be arguing and stuff.

Jessie and James looked at the two and had a billion sweatdrops.

James: Um, are you sure this is the two we're bringing back?

Jessie: I dunno. They don't seem like it.

Misty smiled and kissed Ash lightly on the lips. Team Rocket screamed.

Jessie: We're in the wrong dimension!

James: Quick let's get out of here!

They ran into the Chrono Shift Past sreaming.

Ash: Hey wait for us!

Followed by Ash, Misty, and Pikachu but as they entered something odd happened. The machine started to spark and then the lake of light shattered into nothing.

*****

Scientist1: Hey something is wrong, these charts are reading some thing odd in the fabric of time.

Scientist2: It can't be, Jessie and James just gone in.

Scienstist1: There's a disturbance quick regulate the system, we must keep the gate open!!

*****

Jessie and James opened their eyes, they were in a weird area. They floated around and all around them were bright colors and lights.

James: Ahhhhhh!!! Where are we!?

Jessie: Something must've gone wrong!!

Ash: Hey you two, help us out of here!

Team Rocket turned and saw Ash and Misty floating not far from them.

James: Oh great, they followed us.

Jessie: Stay away you wierdos from another dimension!

Ash: It's really us James! Before all this you treated us to ice cream.

James: Hey, it is them! Yo brat, we gotta get out of here. Something has gone wrong with the machine!

Ash: Oh great. So now what do we do?

James: I dunno!

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light all around them.

Misty: I can't see!

When the flashes dimmed down they saw a giant bird flying to the side of them. It's huge wings shinned brightly of an eerie aura. Each feather had a combination of colors and it seemed to glow.

Ash: What's that?

Chrono: I am Chrono! Flying bird Pokemon of time. You have entered my lair and now you must battle me.

Ash: A pokemon? Gee, Dexter check it.

Dexter: Chrono. No data available.

Ash: Not any?

Dexter: History. A mystical time pokemon known as Chrono was praised several hundreds of years ago as a god pokemon. No evidence that this pokemon exist or is made up.

Ash: Made up! It's right infront of us!

Jessie: A time pokemon. No evidence that it's known, if we capture this for the boss we'll be number one!

James: We'll be his partners.

Team Rocket pulled out a rocket launcher. James aimed it right at Chrono and Jessie loaded up the ammo.

Jessie: The net rocket always gets the job done.

James: Fire!

The missile flew right out of the rocket launcher and exploded into a net. Just as it reached Chrono disappeared and the net continued to travel.

James: It teleported.

Chrono reappeared right infront of them. It looked at the net and then it turned and traveled back. It formed into the ammo shell it was in and right into the rocket launcher. The rocket launcher then blew up sending Team Rocket flying. Flying where? Well with their luck and also a plan from Chrono they were traveled through a door way leading out of the zone and into their original time.

Chrono: I control time in here and everywhere. Now, a pokemon battle.

Misty: For a powerful pokemon it has such a fine female voice.

Ash: Not as sweet as yours but I'm gonna capture it! Pikachu you're up!

Pikachu hid behind Ash.

Ash: Pikachu come'on! If you don't battle Chrono we might not get back home.

Pikachu summoned all his courage and went infront of Ash.

Ash: That's the spirit. Now Pikachu, give Chrono a Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUUUUU!!!

The thunderbolt traveled to Chrono but Chrono just teleported away. The thunderbolt dispersed to just bright shocks and into nothing.

Ash: Oh no. It's quick. Pidgeotto I choose you!

A pokeball flew out and out popped Pidgeotto.

Ash: Pidgeotto do quick attack. Show that bird you're stronger!

The quick attack missed, tried again but still missed. It was just teleporting out of the way.

Ash: It's not working try gust, blow it down!

The gust blew through Chrono to zero effect.

Ash: Wing attatck!!

Pidgeotto managed to get a wing attack in but it didn't look like it hurt Chrono.

Ash: Oh no, Pidgeotto return. Squirtle go! Give it your skull bash attack!

Squirtle ran right at Chrono but as he reached it Chrono just swung it's wings whack Squirtle out.

Ash: Squirtle returned, this is one tough Pokemon.

Misty: This is no good. It's too powerful!

Ash: I can't give up! Bulbasaur I choose you! Give it your leech seed!

Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!!! ((gotcha))

The seed traveled close to Chrono but the seed just stopped. It disappeared and then reappeared right on Bulbasaur, sucking the life out of it.

Ash: Return Bulbasaur! Okay Charizzard, I choose you! Fire spin attack!

Fire flew all over, mostly not going where Ash wanted it.

Ash: Hey not on me! On that pokemon there!

Charizzard breathed fire and then aimed his sights directly to Chrono.

Ash: Flamethrower!!

Amazingly it complied and a ball of fire traveled right at Chrono. It also hit Chrono burning it a bit.

Ash: Alright! Good job Charizzard.

Stupidly, Ash got hit by a some of Charizzard's flame even though he complimented it.

Chrono: No more time! You have just witness me but you will not capture me! Temporal Vortex!!

The feathers on Chrono started to shine brightly. It shinned so bright that Ash and Misty had to cover their eyes. A force started to push against them, it wasn't wind but it felt like wind. They closed their eyes and held onto each other tight.

Ash: Hold on!

Misty: Ash!!!

A scream echoed all over as everything was pushed away from Chrono and back to an unknown. The last thing was heard was the sound of Chrono's bird "gaws" sounds.

*****

Adult: Ash. Ash wake up Ash. Misty, wake up. Pikachu. Open your eyes guys.

Ash opened his eyes, nothing focused yet, everything was jut a blur.

Ash: Oh what happened, did I capture Chrono.

His eyes focused and saw Brock looking at him.

Brock: Oh you're finally awake. You almost didn't wake up in time.

Ash: In time? What huh?

Ash looked around, it was the hotel they stayed in right before they were going to follow Team Rocket.

Brock: What's with the sleeping in? If we hurry we still can follow Team Rocket.

Ash: Team Rocket. But, what . . . something. I don't understand, I'm all confused.

Brock: Hm, looks you had a pretty deep dream. I'll make a quick breakfast and maybe that'll get your mind going.

Ash: Dream?

Ash turned towards Misty who was still asleep on the couch.

Ash: Misty . . . hey Misty time to wake up. Misty hello?

Ash looked down at Misty, she looked so cute sleeping, like an angel.

Ash: I know what'll get you up.

Brock: Where do they keep the frying pans around here?

Brock looked on the bottom shelves. At that time Ash bent down and kissed Misty on the lips. He made it a passionate good morning kiss, he start to feel Misty waking up and joining in on the kiss. She still had her eyes closed but reached up and placed her arms around Ash and they continued to kiss.

Brock: Okay who's up for a little. . . WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Brock screamed at the sight of Ash and Misty kissing. He dropped the frying pan and it landed on his foot but he was too shocked to feel anything.

When the kiss broke Misty smiled at Ash, she sat up and Ash sat on her lap.

Misty: Good morning Ash.

Ash: Hey Misty.

Brock: W. . . W . . . W . . . WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!!!

Misty looked at Brock and then all around.

Misty: Hey, where are we?

Ash: Um, we're back to this time.

Misty: Time? You mean . . . present time?

Ash: Yup, Brock is right there.

Misty: Yeah I see that. So when in time?

Ash: Right before we left to chase Team Rocket. Right Brock!

Brock: H . . . H . . . HOW . . . HOW . . . HOW

The couple stood up and stared at Brock and they were holding hands as well.

Misty: What's wrong with you?

Brock: OKAY, I MUST BE DREAMING, THAT'S RIGHT DREAM!!! THIS IS SOME WEIRD DREAM I KNOW IT!!! MISTY OR SHOULD I SAY DREAM MISTY, POUND ME OVER THE HEAD WITH YOUR MALLET!!!

Misty: What?

Brock: Just do it! I will not feel a thing.

Misty: Okay! But you asked for it!

Brock got slammed with the mallet and he was left with a giant bruise on his head.

Brock: Ooooowwwww . . . that means. This isn't a dream. More like a nightmare.

Ash: Brock, what's wrong with you!

Brock: NO WHAT' S WRONG WITH YOU, THE TWO OF YOU!!! One night you two were arguing and then this morning you're kissing? What did I miss!!!

Ash: Well you see. We followed Team Rocket and we got sucked into the future and we saw ourselves. Me and Misty fell in love then we went to this great resort and then when we got back this time pokemon called Chrono fought us and well then I woke up.

Brock: What was that? That sounded weird. No really, what happened?

Ash: That's what happened.

Brock: Ash, you must've been dreaming. Oh my gosh.

Misty: But, all Ash said is true.

Brock: I don't think so, weird story. Gotta be a dream. Look you two must've talked about something last night. And you don't wanna tell me that's fine, but atleast come up with a better excuse alright.

Misty: We had the same dream!

Brock: It happens to those who thought they can trick their friend. Now like I said, who's up for bacon?

Ash and Misty shrugged and nodded. After breakfast Brock was feeling very strange and went in to take a shower first. He kept muttering to himself on how it happened. Ash and Misty were washing the dishes and started to talk.

Ash: Misty, you knew what happened right, all that stuff of Chrono Shift and Rocket Resort right?

Misty: Yeah.

Ash: You think it's only a dream?

Misty: I dunno, we dreamt the exact same thing. Is that possible?

Ash: I'm not sure, what do you think?

Misty: Honestly I think that if two people really love each other, they dream about the same thing. Shows they have a bond.

Ash: I guess you're right. Though it was only a dream. I wouldn't mind spending another dream like that with you.

Misty: Yeah. That was fun.

They kissed lightly and went back to washing dishes. They folded up their things and arrange their bags, just then Misty noticed something in her bag.

Misty: Ash. Look at this?

Ash: What?

Misty pulled out a box it contained the jewelry that Ash gave her. She checked her ears, she was wearing her Starmie earrings.

Ash: Those . . . those are from the dream.

Misty: But . . . then . . . it did happen. How . . .

Ash: Ssshhhh. I think we shouldn't think anymore about it.

Misty: I guess you're right.

After everyone got their things ready they exited their room. Just as they exited they saw Jessie and James exiting their room as well.

Ash: Oh hi you two.

James: Huh. Oh it's you two. What do you want? We're a bit late.

Ash: I know. Here, just take these.

Ash handed James a golden document. It was the certificate from Giovanni to stay at Rocket Resort.

James: It says, I grant these two privileges to Rocket Resort all expenses paid! Giovanni!

Jessie: Let me see that.

Jessie read it and she was shocked.

James: How did you get your hands on this? This is the bosses signature!

Ash: Um, we found it.

The two snickered uncontrollably. James turned towards Ash and smiled. He extended his hand.

James: Thanks.

Ash smiled and shook James's hand, Jessie too. The two left laughing all the way.

Ash: Oh and one more thing, just hurry up and get to Rocket Resort, don't bother sneaking around and finding something called the Chrono Shift.

Misty held Ash's mouth and prevented him from saying anymore.

Misty: How many times do I have to stop you from talking to much

Ash: Well, I know how you could stop me from talking.

Ash winked and Misty blushed a bit. She gave Ash and kiss. Brock was looking at the two from his side with a sweatdrop just sliding down his back.

Brock: Do you mind you two? I just ate.

Pikachu and Togepi were just standing laughing at Brock's jealousy.

Brock: Aren't we gonna follow them?

Misty: No. Let Team Rocket enjoy themselves.

Ash: As for us, let's just go on.

Pikachu: Pika-chu ((yeah))

They got to the lobby and walked out, right before they reached the exit a man bumped into them.

Man: Excuse me, do you have the correct time?

Ash: Yeah its, 8:03 AM.

Man: Thank you.

The man walked by. Misty commented at the man's odd suit, red. But all forgot as they went out to their next location. The man stood in the middle of the road watching the three and their pokemon walk off.

Man: Looks like everything is set right on time.

The End   


* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



	12. A Time To Know: Explained Answers

[http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1]

"Time" to know   
Explained answers of Chrono Shift

The Chrono Shift, it allows the one entering it to go into the future or back to the present from the future. The reason why it doesn't go to the past is because of the strange side effects it might have on time. The scientists warned Giovanni of the disaster effects of changing events of the past and Giovanni agreed. Though the scientist said it was dangerous to go back into time they never said it was impossible to go back into time.

The man that was dresses in red that appeared to shine a flashlight on Brock and Officer Jenny was a future version of Giovanni. He got the Chrono Shift Project going and ofcourse Team Rocket Projects are suppose to be a secret. Though future Prof. Oak said it had been scrapped the truth was Giovanni just made it look like it was scraped but the experiments continued on. Brock and Jenny had forgotten everything, the flashlight is another Rocket invention made with a Hypno's powerful hypnotic waves. Giovanni just had them forget about everything and later had them go back to their positions as if nothing had happened.

What happened with Ash and Misty after they got blown back from Chrono's attack? Remember Chrono sent Team Rocket flying off out of the zone and back to their original time. Chrono had the same thing happen to Ash and everyone with him, the mythical bird pokemon that controls time just had them transported back to their original time zone. But they were in Rocket Headquarters.

Out of safety precautions the future Giovanni arrived at the lab. He had Jessie and James forget everything up to the time they were about to go to the resort that morning. Ash and Misty were left with their memories, future Giovanni knew that if Ash and Misty forgot their experience then that would alter time greatly but to prevent others around them in being confused he made it so that is appeared to be an unbelievable dream to others.

The reason why Giovanni wanted to go to the past was to see his daughter again. He didn't upset the time events at all, he just went to see his daughter Juliet while she was awake. And also he found out that Togepi was her beloved pokemon that died and caused her to go into a coma. No where it was stated that he knew what pokemon it was before he knew so that's why he has Team Rocket steal all. He knew it even before Prof. Oak called him that the young Ash and Misty was in their time.

Meowth wasn't around the future versions of Jessie and James but to let all the Meowth lovers out there Meowth is fine and enjoying his new job being Juliet's playmate. Giovanni has his Persian and Juliet has Meowth.

Brock managed to get a picnic date with Officer Jenny because he didn't try so hard like he normally does. It's guessed that if Brock didn't act so desperate he would get a date.

Misty at the end had her jewelry that Ash gave her and Ash had the certificate. No one really noticed Misty's Starmie earrings except for Ash. Also even if future Giovanni knew letting them keep their future possessions also shows proof that they were in the future to themselves but they couldn't prove it to anyone else.

The Ash and Misty romance will continue on, Brock believed they just confessed when they were together that night. Pikachu and Togepi knew better though.

Chrono is a pokemon of Chrono Shift. Not much is said or known about it, but for one thing is, it's lair is in the zone of time.

* * *

|| [Home][2] | [TV Talk and Characters][3] | [Fanfics][4] | [Images][5] | [Manga Talk and Romance][6] | [Links][7] | [Contacts & Emails][8] ||   
|| [Nurse Joy's Midi][9] | [The Debate (Rumors)][10] | [When you watch too much Pokemon . . .][11] ||   
|| [THE AAML DEDICATION][12] ||

   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html
   [2]: Main.html
   [3]: TVTalk.html
   [4]: Fanfics.html
   [5]: Images.html
   [6]: Mangalist.html
   [7]: Links.html
   [8]: Email.html
   [9]: Joymidi.html
   [10]: Debate.html
   [11]: Toomuch.html
   [12]: Dedication.html



End file.
